Consumed in darkness
by backyardgameboy
Summary: An Rp with TheChuckinator. Sonic the werehog absorbs even more dark energy. it transforms him making him bigger stronger darker and evil. now sonic plans to rule the world as the ultimate evil; the devil.
1. The Darkness Within

Chapter 1: The Darkness Within

It was night time in Mazuri. It was quiet throughout the village. But in the forest it wasn't. Several dark colored creatures were fighting. Three people were trying their best to defeat them. They were Tails, Chip, and Sonic the Werehog. Well actually only Sonic and Tails were fighting. Chip was sorta pretending to fight but just dodged them. They were fighting hard and had almost beaten them all. But then a Dark Titan appeared. They were the biggest Dark Gaia enemy they had seen. It swung its club around dangerously and stared at Sonic. Tails and Chip backed away nervously.

"Sonic?" Chip said.

Tails scanned it. "Sonic, this thing has more Dark Gaia energy than anything we've seen."

Sonic ran at it and tried to attack. It smacked Sonic with its club. Sonic landed next to Tails and Chip. He had a big wound on his chest that was bleeding. Sonic glanced at them, smiled and turned back to the Titan. "Let's see if you can handle this," Sonic said. He threw his head back and let out a loud howl. Instantly he was surrounded by a blue aura. He ran back to fight and this time was doing really well.

"He's in his unleashed mode." Tails said.

Both Tails and Chip knew what Sonic's unleashed mode was. It was activated when he let out a strong howl. During this he was invincible and his strength was doubled. They watched as Sonic delivered punches and kicks to the monster. It tried to smack Sonic but he didn't even flinch. Finally Sonic delivered the final blow and it exploded in some thick gooey liquid. Sonic started to leave as his unleashed mode wore off.

"Sonic look out!" Chip said.

Sonic looked up to see a huge blob of Dark Gaia's energy as it went splat on him. It knocked him over. He got up and he was covered in dark goop. He started to winch in pain. They looked and gasped. The dark goo had seeped into his wound.

"Are you okay?" Tails said scared, "Dark Gaia's energy seeped into your wound!"

Sonic looked at himself worried. "It's kinda hurting." Sonic said.

"We better help," Tails said. "That dark energy is now in your blood and it could be a problem. First lay down on your back."

Sonic did and exposed his stomach. Tails got his glove wet in a nearby stream and started wiping Sonic's huge chest to try and clean off the liquid.

"Now Chip." Tails said, "We have to try and suck as much of it out."

Tails and Chip both put their mouths to the wound and started sucking. Sonic watched and felt a little disturbed but he was glad they were helping him.

"YEEECH!" Chip said, "This stuff tastes horrible!"

"Don't swallow it!" Tails said. "Just suck as much out as you can." Chip flew to the stream and washed his face. The he quickly pulled out a chocolate bar from nowhere and ate it to get rid of the taste in his mouth. "I could use one too." Tails said.

Chip pulled out another one and handed it to Tails. They ate them and went back to Sonic. Tails and Chip comforted the Werehog. Chip looked at the horizon.

"The sun's about to come up." Chip said.

"You're going to turn into a hedgehog again," Tails said.

Sonic nodded. They all watched the sun rise. They kept looking at Sonic. Nothing. Then the full glare of the sun shined onto the three of them. They all expected to see Sonic transform again but he wasn't.

"How come I'm not transforming?" Sonic asked.

"When the sun rises you're supposed to turn into a hedgehog," Chip said.

"Something's wrong," Tails said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I better take a blood test," Tails said. He pulled out a small needle and walked over to Sonic's side. "This might hurt."

Sonic whimpered nervously. He nodded and clenched his arm. Tails stuck it in, sucked a little blood and pulled it out. Sonic watched as Tails injected the blood into a device to check it. Tails walked a little away and Chip followed. They looked over the results. Sonic didn't see but Tails and Chip shared a look of shock and fear. They walked over to Sonic and he saw the looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Sonic asked nervously.

"It's very bad." Tails said.

Sonic was worried. "How bad? What's gonna happen to me?"

Tails sighed. "When that goo entered your wound it made its way into your bloodstream. You remember how the first time Dark Gaia's energy infected you turned into a werewolf?"

"Yes." Sonic said, nodding.

"Well it's going to happen again." Chip said.

"I'm going to transform again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes but it says you'll still be a werewolf," Tails said.

"You've got so much of Dark Gaia's energy inside you it's too strong for even the sun." Chip said, "That's why you haven't changed back. And you might get a really short temper."

Sonic sighed. "What can you tell me about my new transformation?" He asked.

"Not much." Tails said, "It's going to take about four days for the transformation to be complete. All I know for sure is that on the first day to put it simply, you'll be really hungry and never have enough to eat."

"What?"

"I think your body is going to need lots of energy for the transformation so you will eat lots to get that energy so thus you'll be hungry all day." Tails said. "Your body will be acting on your werewolf instincts."

"Is that all you can tell me?" Sonic asked.

"Well there's a little more but I don't know for sure if it's true." Chip said.

"Over each day the Dark Gaia energy will get stronger inside you." Tails said sadly. "By the time you finished transforming," Tails said with a tear, "You might become even darker than him."

Sonic stared at them in shock and horror. Tails and Chip stared at him sadly. Sonic slowly narrowed his eyes and started growling. Tails and Chip backed away as Sonic's growl got louder. Then Sonic lost it. His growl turned into a roar of fury and he ran around attacking anything in his path. He smashed a big rock into gravel and shattered a tree into splinters. Sonic's unleashment went on for a few more minutes. Finally Sonic collapsed on the ground and started gasping for breath. Chip and Tails cautiously approached worried.

"Sonic?" Tails said, "Are you…in control?"

Sonic sighed before getting up. "Yes," he said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chip asked

Sonic suddenly glared at Chip and bared his fangs. Chip hid behind Tails' tails.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Sonic yelled, "I WAS INFECTED BY DARK GAIA AND NOW I CAN'T CHANGE INTO A HEDGEHOG ANYMORE! AND I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE PROTECTING THE PLANET AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DESTROY IT!"

Sonic stopped as he saw Tails and Chip quivering in fear. He sighed and calmed down.

"I'm so sorry." Sonic said, "I couldn't help myself."

Tails and Chip walked over to Sonic. Chip flew up and landed on Sonic's shoulder. Tails put a hand on Sonic's arm trying to comfort him.

"We don't know for sure." Tails said. "Your heart might be strong enough to remain in control."

"Yeah." Chip said, "You may look like a Mr. Monster Guy on the outside but your still Mr. Nice Guy Sonic on the inside."

Sonic smiled. "I hope you're right."

"So today is the first day of your transformation"!


	2. Werehog Instincts

Chapter 2: Werehog Instincts

"You said I'm going to be hungry all day?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Tails said, "Your body is going to need massive amounts of energy for your transformation so you'll be hungry all day."

"In other words you'll never have enough to eat." Chip said.

"You'll be acting on your werewolf instincts." Tails said. "So just follow them."

"You should just stay in the forest since there are lots of animals here."

"Alright." Sonic nodded. Then he realized something. "What about you guys?"

Tails eyes widened. "I didn't think of that."

"I might kill and devour my close friends." Sonic said sadly.

"We'll stay away," Chip said. "Don't worry about us."

"You better get going," Tails said.

Sonic nodded and then turned and ran deeper into the forest on all fours.

"Will he be okay?" Chip asked.

"I hope so," Tails said.

Sonic ran through the forest. He came to a stop at a clearing He looked around and heard his stomach growl. "It's starting already." Sonic said. He caught the scent of another animal. He followed it and saw a deer drinking from a stream. His instincts told him to pounce.

The werewolf leapt out and attacked the deer killing it. Then Sonic ate all he could from it. His face was stained with blood. Then his stomach growled and Sonic felt even hungrier. Sonic caught another animal's scent and followed it. After a while Sonic let his instincts take control of him. But each time he ate an animal the hungrier he got. With each animal he ate his lust for flesh and blood grew stronger. This caused his senses of hearing and smell to grow stronger too. Tails and Chip had watched him from the sky the whole time. Sonic had several blood stains on his body.

"Is he supposed to be like that?" Chip asked worried.

"That's normal." Tails said, "He needs lots of energy so he's going to be killing and eating several animals. So far he's eaten about 92 of them."

Chip watched as Sonic slaughtered another animal. Sonic sniffed around for more prey and he saw a large deer. He crouched behind some tall grass to hide his bulky figure. Then Sonic leapt out and pounced and heard another growl. The deer ran off but Sonic wasn't paying attention. He came face to face with a big wolf.

Tails was worried. "I don't think that even Sonic the Werehog can beat that thing."

The wolf and the Werehog circled each other growling. Then they both pounced with claws and fangs. They rolled around as they bit and clawed at each other. Finally Sonic pinned it down. It struggled to get up but Sonic was too strong, Sonic raised his head then bit down on the wolf killing it. Sonic feasted on its remains. Then he raised his head and howled in victory. Then Sonic punctured the wolf's heart and blood sprayed out. His body was stained but he didn't mind. In fact he actually seemed to like it.

Chip was worried. "Why is he doing that?"

"Maybe it's to prove he killed a wolf." Tails shrugged. "But I'm surprised Sonic killed it. Maybe all that energy and his transformation are making him stronger."

Chip watched as Sonic started to drink the wolf blood. Suddenly Chip had a feeling it wasn't Sonic doing that. "That's not Sonic," Chip said. He flew down towards Sonic.

"Chip no!" Tails cried.

Chip ignored him. "Sonic." Chip said. Sonic looked up at Chip who flew down to him with a glare on his face. "Sonic stop doing this." Chip said, "It isn't right." Sonic sneered. He was strong enough to defeat a wolf and this puny person dared to challenge him? "You can't do this to them." Chip said.

Sonic let out a noise that sounded like a laugh and a howl combined. Then Sonic started growling but Chip could understand him. "Those who are puny and weak are unfit to live." Sonic growled, "Only strong creatures like me can survive." Chip figured it out. He wasn't talking to Sonic. He was talking to the werewolf inside him. "The only thing puny creatures exist for is to make big creatures like me even stronger." Sonic said.

"So what? You can't do this to them." Chip said.

"In this world you have to be strong to survive. I don't care how many I kill to make myself stronger." Sonic growled.

"You're not the strongest person in the world."

"Not yet. But there is nothing in the world like I am and that gives me a big advantage."

"What are you?" Chip said, "And eating other animals can't be your only purpose."

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Werehog. The only werewolf in the world." Sonic growled, "I was born and destined to become the strongest creature on the planet and rule over all the others. I don't care what happens to puny ones."

"What do you mean you don't care?" Chip said.

"Like I said before. Little creatures only exist to make big creatures stronger. I don't socialize with them. But that makes me wonder." Sonic looked at Chip curiously. "Why haven't I eaten you yet?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe because I can talk." Chip said.

"Possibly, but still." Sonic said.

"Anyway ruling over all the other animals isn't what you were meant to do." Chip said.

Sonic did his laugh howl again. "Look at me. I'm obviously a strong predator. I have wolf's blood on me to prove it. That proves I'm strong. So if I'm that strong then I should rule over all the weaker ones."

Chip took a good look at Sonic. He had to admit Sonic certainly did have big strong muscles and he proved how strong he was.

"That's not it." Chip said, "I know who you really are."

Sonic stared at him. "You know nothing of me."

"I know that not only do you have super strength you also have stretchy arms." Chip said.

Sonic looked at Chip in shock then growled. "How did you know that?"

"I told you, I know you." Chip said.

"Then who are you?" Sonic asked, "What's your species and purpose?"

Chip had a worried look that Sonic noticed. "I don't know." Chip admitted, "I lost my memory. But you said you'd help me recover it."

"This had better be good." Sonic said.

"I first met you when you fell out of the sky," Chip said, "I was scared because I thought you were going to eat me. But you didn't."

Sonic's stomach growled. "I'll give you a few more minutes to live." Sonic said.

"As I was saying you asked who I was and I didn't know." Chip said, "You said you would help me get my memory back. Then the sun rose and you turned back into a hedgehog and..." Chip suddenly regretted mentioning that.

Sonic did his laugh howl again. "So I'm a hedgehog in the day then?" Sonic smirked, "So why am I like this?"

"I'll get to that!" Chip said, "You took me into town and we got some ice cream and you named me Chip."

"ENOUGH!" Sonic roared which startled Chip and Tails. Then Sonic leapt at Chip and pinned him down.

"I think that's a pack of lies." Sonic said, "I believe that your name is Chip and that you lost your memory but I do not believe that I was your friend." Sonic glared at Chip. "So now tell me." Sonic said, "Would you like to die the fast and painful way by me tearing you apart right now? Or the slower way of me eating you alive. Your choice."

Chip just glared at him and said nothing. Sonic had noticed something about Chip and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY AREN'T YOU AFRAID OF ME?" Sonic roared.

"Because I know you." Chip said, "And why would you care if I was afraid of you?"

"Because if my prey is filled with fear of me then it makes me feel even more powerful." Sonic growled, "But that's guts." Sonic said, "You're the bravest creature I've met. You didn't even flinch when you were about to meet your death. But it takes more than bravery in this world. So join me and I can make you stronger."

"You can make me stronger?" Chip said.

"Yeah." Sonic said, "I can make you as big and strong as me. And together we could rule over all creatures on this planet."

Chip thought about it which pleased Sonic. "I admit, I would like to get bigger and stronger. But I don't think I'd ever be able to do that." Chip said

Sonic growled and tackled him

"then you will die upon my fangs." Sonic said

Tails had seen enough. He flew down and smacked off chip. Sonic roared and leapt onto the fox pinning him down.


	3. Gaining Control

Chapter 3: Gaining Control

Sonic liked seeing fear in Tails. He raised his head and was about to bite down and kill the little kitsune when Tails spoke up. Sonic looked hard into the little guy's eyes. Now he could see more. He saw that this little fox with filled with fear and sadness. Sonic was trying to kill him but something inside him was holding him back. He struggled hard. He didn't understand why but he felt he shouldn't kill this guy. His instincts wanted him too but something else didn't want to and Sonic didn't know which one to listen too.

Tails saw that Sonic was struggling to kill him. Finally Sonic closed him mouth, looked at Tails with sadness and backed away. "Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic started to cry and them he nodded. Tails jumped up and hugged Sonic. "Oh Sonic!" Tails said, "I knew you could do it!"

Sonic whimpered sadly and pulled away. He turned and ran off with sadness in him. Tails and Chip tried to follow him. Finally they came to a small pond. They saw Sonic staring at his reflection sadly. Sonic looked over his shoulder at them and sighed turning back to his reflection.

"What do you guys want?" Sonic said.

Tails and Chip walked over and sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" Chip asked softly, "What happened?"

"I let my instincts take complete control over me." Sonic said, "When I saw I was about to kill Tails I tried hard to regain control."

"Do you remember anything else?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. "I remember everything." Sonic said, "I killed and feasted on all those animals. I'm looking in my reflection and I see all the blood that I killed."

"You needed to Sonic." Tails said, "You need lots of energy."

"I know but still." Sonic said, "I wish I had more control. I almost killed you both."

"So what exactly changed you back?" Chip asked.

"I saw all the fear and sadness in Tails and I realized I was about to devour my best friend." Sonic said.

"So when I'm around you you're yourself." Tails said.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well you still need more energy." Tails said, "We've got 9 hours until midnight. Then you'll start the next phase of your transformation."

"Do you know what it will be?" Sonic asked

"No." Tails sighed.

They sat for a while then Sonic got up.

"I'm still hungry." Sonic said, "I'm going to go back and look for more food."

"I'll go with you." Tails said.

"No." Sonic said, "You got lucky once. I don't know if I'll be able to do it again."

"I don't care." Tails said, "We're your friends and we'll never leave you. We'll be with you until the end."

Sonic looked at them both. "Alright." Sonic said, "You both can come." They went off together. "But how do I keep from attacking you again?" Sonic asked.

"Just listen to your instincts." Tails said "Don't let them take over, just listen."

"Alright." Sonic said. They went on and eventually saw more deer. Sonic's stomach grumbled hungrily.

"Let's go." Sonic whispered. "You two ready to have some fun?"

Both of them nodded. Sonic leapt out and pounced. Tails and Chip followed him. Sonic slaughtered any deer in his path. Tails and Chip shot them with paralyzes. Then Sonic killed them and ate. Once he finished eating them he sighed and turned to Tails and Chip.

"Hey guys?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah?" Tails said.

"If I start to lose control again and you can't bring me back, empty your guns into me."

"Alright." Tails said.

Tails and Chip nodded. They all ran on together hunting. For the rest of the day they hunted for animals. Tails and Chip helped Sonic get as much food as possible, and with them helping it went a lot faster. As Sonic asked Tails and Chip kept their guns ready just in case. Soon they only had a couple hours left of this phase of Sonic's transformation. Tails and Chip watched as Sonic ate a deer.

"How many has he eaten?" Chip asked

"485," Tails answered. "But I'm still worried."

They watched as Sonic finished eating and howled in victory. Then he turned and stared at Tails and Chip hungrily. They gasped and slowly stepped back. Sonic crept forward eying them with curiosity. Tails and Chip backed into a tree and froze. Sonic walked up to them.

"Sonic?" Tails said quietly.

Sonic looked at them. Then he leaned over and sniffed them like most predators do. Sonic couldn't understand it. He sensed these two were weaker than him and he sensed their fear. But they smelled familiar. Like they were very close to him. Sonics ears twitched as he heard another animal nearby. He glanced at Tails and Chip. Sonic decided they were allies instead of his enemies. Then he turned and ran off. Chip sighed in relief.

"I guess now he considers us his friends," Tails said.

"But he..." Chip started.

"He's acting on his werewolf instincts but he must think were part of his pack or something." Tails said, "But anyway he won't attack us. It must be our smell or something."

He leapt out roaring. The deer scattered. Sonic tackled one of them but growled as the others started to run off. Then they suddenly fell to the ground not moving. Sonic turned to see Chip and Tails with their paralyzing guns. Sonic watched as they shot the deer. Then one at a time Sonic killed one deer and leapt to another. Sonic killed them all and then started eating. Chip and Tails watched. Sonic glanced at them. He looked at them confused.

Then he whined which translated to, Aren't you guys hungry?

They looked at each other and the dead animals. They shook their heads. Sonic continued eating but had an eye on them. Then once he finished eating them all Tails and Chip walked over to him. Sonic whined happily and nuzzled them.

"This is really good." Chip said, "Now he can easily get the energy he needs and he won't attack us."

Sonic's head jerked as he sensed someone else near. He ran off. Tails and Chip followed after him again. When they got to a clearing Tails gasped when he saw who Sonic was facing. Sonic was staring at Knuckles the Echidna


	4. Growth Spurt

Chapter 4: Growth Spurt

Knuckles stared back at him. "So you're the beast whose been killing all those animals." Knuckles said "You think you're strong enough to kill me?" he asked.

"Knuckles!" Tails gasped.

"Who?" Chip said.

"He's one of Sonic's other close friends." Tails said.

"Do you think he would," Chip started nervously.

"I sure hope not." Tails said.

They watched. Sonic sniffed Knuckles. He had the same scent as Tails and Chip. This meant he was an ally but it looked like he might attack. Sonic backed away nervously.

"You better be afraid." Knuckles said.

Knuckles lashed out and started to fight. Sonic quickly fought back. He tried to punch Knuckles but Knuckles grabbed Sonic and threw him into a tree. Sonic moaned as he got up. Knuckles ran over and unleashed a barrage of strong punches. Sonic jumped out of the way. Then Knuckles grabbed Sonic from behind, pinned him to the ground and held his arms behind his back. Sonic tried to get up but the echidna was too strong.

"Well well not the strongest predator after all." Knuckles said, "You'll soon suffer the same fate as all the others you killed."

"Knuckles stop!" Tails cried as he jumped out. Chip followed. Knuckles looked up at them in surprise. "Knuckles let him go." Tails said.

"Tails?" Knuckles said, "Why should I release him?"

"That's Sonic." Tails said.

Knuckles looked at him surprised and saw that it was indeed Sonic. "What happened to you?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a long story." Chip said.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked. They all sat down and explained everything. How Sonic first turned into a Werehog, met Chip, got infected, and about Sonic's transformation. Knuckles listened. "I'm really sorry," Knuckles said.

Sonic got up. "It's okay."

"But what we're worried about the most is that once Sonic finishes transforming he might become even darker then Dark Gaia," Tails said.

"We don't know what his next part of the transformation will be." Chip added.

"Okay, I get it now." Knuckles said, "How can I help?"

"Well we just saw you were strong enough to restrain Sonic." Tails said, "We could use that."

"And you could also help me get more energy," Sonic said.

"Alright." Knuckles said, "I'll help in any way I can."

"Hey Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"What?" Knuckles said.

"You seem...bigger." Tails said. "And more muscular."

"I am." Knuckles said. "I've started working out immensely. I'm gonna make these babies even bigger," Knuckles said as he flexed.

"But you're already strong enough even without your muscles," Tails said.

"And I'll get even stronger with them." Knuckles pointed out.

"That's true." Tails said.

"Wow," Chip said as he flew over to Knuckles arm, "You're really strong."

"Yeah I am." Knuckles said. "It must be hard on you since you lost your memory."

"Yeah but I feel safe with Sonic." Chip said.

"You should."

"So now should we go hunting?" Chip said.

"Ok." Knuckles said.

They all ran off and spent the rest of the day hunting for Sonic. With Knuckles helping it went even faster. Finally they all stopped to rest. There were only a few minutes left until Sonic's next part of the transformation.

"So how many animals was that?" Sonic asked.

"1000 exactly," Tails said.

"Wow."

"You should start going through the next phase of your transformation in a few minutes," Tails said.

"Any idea what's going to happen to me?" Sonic asked.

"No." Tails said shaking his head.

"We'll find out soon." Knuckles said.

They all stared at Sonic watching him as minutes ticked by. Finally midnight came. Suddenly Sonic dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. He started screaming in pain.

"The next phase of his transformation is happening." Tails said

They all watched Sonic as he lay in pain. Sonic's body started growing. His bones were stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werewolf's arms gained muscles as they tripled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Sonic grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see well. Once it was over, Sonic stood up taking big, deep breaths. He was now a 15-foot tall werewolf. Tails Knuckles and Chip looked at Sonic in amazement.

"Sonic, you've grown...fifteen feet," Tails told him.

Knuckles frowned. "I hate to admit it, but even you might be able to defeat me in a fight."

"You sure are a big Mr. Monster Guy now, Sonic!" Chip exclaimed.

Sonic nodded and flexed. he grabbed boulders and lifted them with ease.

"Guys for some reason I feel I really need to work out" sonic said

"probably because you have vast amounts of energy in you trying to get out." Tails said

They spent the next few hours building makeshift workout equiptment. As he was about to start he fell and roared in pain.

Sonic's body continued getting bigger by the second. His bones were stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werewolf's arms gained muscles as they tripled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Sonic grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see well.

Chip, Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic in astonishment.

"You've grown even more!" Tails exclaimed. "Now you're 30 feet tall!"

"If you keep getting bigger I won't be able to beat you," Knuckles said.

"Chip just stood there, a look of awe on his face.

"this….is…..awesome" Sonic said

He flexed and showed off his mega muscles. He smirked as he sensed raw envy in knuckles.

"well I don't know if your eqiptment will work" tails sighed. He looked at 2 barbells made from logs and boulders. Sonic grabbed them

"no prob ill use these as dumbells" he said pumping.

Knuckles watched and started pressing a boulder. Chip tried to press a rock his size but dropped it on his foot and flew crying in pain. Sonic giggled.

They kept this up for more hours. Sonic and knuckles lifted weights, chip occasionally joining them. Sonic set his weight down and growled

"guys its happening again!"

Sonic felt his body begin to tremble. His muscles grew to a massive size as they put on more mass. He fell on all fours and felt the bones in his legs and arms stretching upwards as he felt himself growing taller. He screamed in pain when his heart started to expand, pumping more blood into his body. His lungs also grew in size, making his breathing much easier and filling his body with more oxygen. The organs in his body continued to move and grow, squeezing against his ribs. His chest deepened as his internal organs doubled in size, making room for new muscles in his body. Sonic's rib cage also expanded, giving his lungs and heart more room to grow inside his chest. The werewolf's torso was expanding and growing in size. His muscles twisted and rippled across his body, growing and becoming stronger. Finally, Sonic continued to grow larger in height until he was fifty feet tall.

Tails looked at Sonic in concern. "Are you okay, Sonic? If you keep growing any bigger, the extra mass might kill you."

Sonic looked at him and shook his head.

Chip gulped. "S...Sonic? You're not going to eat me, are you?"

Knuckles just looked at Sonic, slightly afraid.

Sonic shook his head. He went back to pumping but now seemed a little more rude to knuckles.

"Whats the matter, Knuckles, having trouble lifting a pebble?" sonic smirked. He said other stuff that made knuckles annoyed.

Finally sonic handed knuckles a huge log barbell. Knuckles pumped It easily but suddenly strained as sonic got on it.

"Knuckles! You can do it!" chip cried

Knuckles growled as his muscles strained. The echidna roared and lifted throwing sonic off.

Sonic landed on the ground with a loud rumble. Even after he hit, he kept rumbling. They stood back.

Sonic's muscular body trembled violently as he began to grow bigger. His muscles started to grow twice the size they had been earlier, forcing his chest outwards. Sonic felt the bones in his arms and legs stretching to allow his muscles to expand. He was already on all fours but soon his two front legs started to grow also. The muscles grew as they put on more mass and tripled in size. His other front leg did the same thing and soon Sonic's two front legs became tight as the muscles in them stretched but then increased, swelling to immense proportions. Sonic's chest swelled even more. His insides felt like they were moving when, in fact, that's exactly what they were doing. Sonic's organs began to stretch and reshape themselves. His chest grew deeper as they organs continued to shift around in his body, giving Sonic a feeling of nausea. He screamed in pain when his heart started to expand, pumping more blood into his body. His lungs also grew in size, making his breathing mucheasier and filling his body with more oxygen. The organs in his body continued to move and grow, squeezing against his chest deepened as his internal organs doubled in size, making room for new muscles in his body. Sonic's ribcage also expanded, giving his lungs and heart more room to grow inside his chest. Soon his leg muscles followed suit, growing larger by the second. They stretched and became massive with muscle as Sonic continued growing. Sonic grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand in size and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see past him immense muscles.

The growth stopped and Sonic looked around, gasping to see that he had grown immensely. He was so large that he had even grown past the trees and could see for miles. Sonic looked down and saw his friends but he was so large they were just tiny specks according to him


	5. Corrupted by darkness

Chapter 5: Corrupted by Darkness

Tails Knuckles and Chip gasped in amazement. Sonic was now 100 feet tall!

"Sonic...if you keep growing your muscles might explode," Tails said.

Knuckles looked at the gigantic werewolf, petrified. "You're massive!" He exclaimed. "I...I'm kind of afraid now."

"You're...you're scary, Sonic!" Chip yelled. "You're not going to...eat us, are you?"

The werewolf looked down and said in a loud, growling booming voice, "Of course not! But this body...the strength and power...I feel so amazing! It's awesome!"

"But Sonic!" Tails said scared, "I think that if your muscles grow one more time... with all that pressure on your skin you'll...explode."

Sonic stared. Then a loud rumbling could be heard from him. They realized Sonic was laughing. Knuckles grew more and more terrified of the muscled monster.

"You guys are so pathetic," Sonic said, and stopped laughing. "I'm not going to explode; I'm too strong for that! Besides…I'm enjoying this," he said with an evil grin, looking at Knuckles. "Get up, " he commanded. You're all afraid; I can smell your fear." They got up and were relieved Sonic wasn't going to explode but they were still worried about him. "Fear means you're weak," Sonic said. "Only prey is weak. As your fear grows my desire to eat you also grows."

Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at each other fearfully.

"W...what do you...mean, Sonic?" Chip asked, very afraid now.

"It means that I'm in the mood for a late night snack," Sonic said licking his fangs. "Maybe I'll start off with a small appetizer," he said, looking at Chip. "Follow up with a high protein meal," he looked at Knuckles. "Then dessert," he said to Tails. "However, since I'm in such a good mood I'll spare you. If you kneel and worship me as your god."

"Sonic, why are you doing this?" Tails asked.

"Because I'm strong. I've got the strength to make mountains crumble! The world will bow before me! I'll be the god of darkness! Now worship me or else!"

Tails suddenly realized the real reason Sonic turned evil. "You want to become a god!" Tails yelled angrily. He thought about it and shook his head. "I will never worship you, Sonic, even if you do become a dark god."

Knuckles looked at Tails and hesitated. The two looked at Sonic, wondering what he would do to them.

Sonic frowned. "Perhaps you do not understand. Very well, I see a demonstration is in order." He threw his head back and let out a howl that could shatter titanium then he grabbed them in one hand and walked off to the nearest mountain. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the mountain, toppling it over instantly. He let out a loud roar and looked at them, grinning evilly.

"If it was that easy ripping a mountain out of the Earth, I'd barely need to lift a finger to kill you. If you accept me as your god I might share some of my strength with you."

He noticed Knuckles was hesitating that offer and grinned. "Fine," Knuckles said. "I'll give in, and worship you as a god." He looked at Tails. "What about you?"

Tails glared at Sonic, and shook his head. "Never," he said. "I will never bow to a tyrant who wants to become a god! My best friend is gone, replace by a monster. You'll just have to kill me; I accept my fate, and I know where I'll go when I die."

The wolf god grinned. "Very well then; if you won't give in on your own then I'll make you." Sonic raised an arm and a dark energy appeared. "Even a drop of this can turn the purest of hearts evil. I wonder what would happen if I forced it all down your throat."

Tails gulped and glared at him, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to worship Sonic but he didn't want to be forced to serve him willingly, either. He sighed and closed his eyes awaiting his fate. Sonic grinned in victory. He was about to blast Tails with the raw darkness when suddenly he screamed in pain and the darkness in his hand disappeared. Tails looked up and saw Sonic was thrashing around knocking over trees and rocks, roaring in pain.

"It's Sonic! He's fighting the darkness in his heart!"

Sonic then spoke. "Tails," he struggled to say. "Kill me."

Tails suddenly remember the gun with a silver bullet and whipped it out. He hesitated and lowered the gun. "I can't," he said, dropping the gun.

Sonic looked at him and then roared again. He looked at Tails again, grinning evilly. Tails gasped when he saw Sonic was once again evil. Chip instantly grabbed the gun and fired at Sonic's heart. The bullet made contact, and bounced right off. Everyone stared for a second then Sonic's evil grin grew bigger.

"You fools! I cannot be defeated. My strong muscles protect me and as a god I am now immortal!"

Tails stared in fear. Knuckles stepped up. "Come on Tails, join us. We'll be with Sonic again and he'll make us both stronger. We can rule the world together. So what do you say?"

Tails hesitated and clenched his fist. "No," he said shaking his head, "I'll never join you."

Sonic held up his hand again and the dark energy returned. He growled as he blasted Tails with the darkness but at least he would have if it wasn't for Chip. Tails gasped as Chip flew in front of him and took the full force of the darkness. Chip screamed in pain as the dark energy blasted him and faded. To everyone's surprise, nothing happened to him. Sonic looked at Chip and growled menacingly.

"Why didn't it work?" Sonic roared.

Tails and Chip looked at each other.

"We're just as confused as you," Tails said.

"That's it," he said. "I am done with offering you power. You will die!"

Tails stood firm as Chip hid behind him still scared. He glared and replied. "Go ahead, Sonic. I can't stand to see you like this; you've been corrupted by power! So if you want to kill someone, then kill me because I don't want to live in a world where an evil god controls everything."

"If that is your last request, then very well. I shall make your death as painful and bloody as possible!"

As he stepped forward midnight struck and Sonic suddenly started screaming in pain. His bones were stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werewolf's arms gained muscles as they doubled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Sonic grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see better.

Tails and Chip backed away in fear. Sonic's body doubled in size. Knuckles stared in excitement. Sonic stood at 200 feet. His heavy breaths soon became evil laughter. He roared loudly, and looked at Tails, licking his lips. "Now...where was I? Oh yes, that's right...I was about to kill you."

This time Tails and Chip was scared. Tails swallowed his fear. Knuckles stepped up. "Wait, Sonic. Before they die they should get to witness the god of darkness accept his new servant, if you know what I mean."

Sonic thought and grinned. "Kneel."

Knuckles kneeled and bowed his head. "I will worship your name for the rest of time. I will become your servant and slave to the god of darkness."

Sonic grinned and held out his hand. "Take my hand. I will share my strength with you and you will become the mightiest mortal on the planet. Accept my gift and allow my power to consume you."

Knuckles got up and started to reach out. He looked at Tails and Chip who were worried. Then he looked back at the wolf god, thinking of all the power he could have. He took a deep breath and grabbed Sonic's hand ready to transform while Sonic roared in victory for his soon to be apprentice

As soon as Knuckles grabbed Sonic's hand, he began to transform. Tails and Chip watch Sonic as he transferred his energy into Knuckles. Knuckles had never experienced such pain in his entire life. It felt like his body was being torn apart. His muscles stretched and grew, causing his body to increase in size. He gasped in pain as he felt bones in his body crack, moving around and expanding. Knuckles fell forward on all fours as his arms and legs grew and shifted his body to a digitigrade posture. His shoes and gloves burst apart as his feet and hands thickened, pushing his toes and fingers against each other, merging them into paws. Claws that were sharp as knives burst from them, lengthening into wicked, curved points.  
His spine grew outward, causing his body to lengthen. Knuckles' tail grew outward, becoming more hairy. Soon after, he felt a pressure in his face as it changed. The ears on his head curved and swiveled to the sides. Bones in his face cracked, causing his face to extend outwards and form a snout. Sharp, gleaming white fangs burst from his gums. The dreadlocks on his head elongated a bit, and his fur turned a dark red. His sense of smell, taste, hearing and sight heightened greatly, and his eyes changed to a menacing golden-yellow color.

Knuckles felt his body begin to tremble. His muscles grew to a massive size as they put on more mass. He screamed in pain when his heart started to expand, pumping more blood into his body. His lungs also grew in size, making his breathing much easier and filling his body with more oxygen. The organs in his body continued to move and grow, squeezing against his ribs. His chest deepened as his internal organs doubled in size, making room for new muscles in his body. Knuckles' rib cage also expanded, giving his lungs and heart more room to grow inside his chest. The echidna's torso was expanding and growing in size. His muscles twisted and rippled across his body, growing and becoming stronger. Finally, Knuckles continued to grow larger in height until he was fifty feet tall. He looked up to see Sonic was about four times bigger than himself but he was still grateful for his new strength.

"Thank you for blessing me."

"Now, where were we?" Sonic said looking at Tails and Chip who stared at Knuckles. "Any last words before you die, puny fox?"

Tails nodded. "I want to say that I know that I am doing the right thing; I would rather die than serve an evil god like you. I believe in God, and my faith keeps me strong. The good thing is that I know I'll be in heaven when I die."

Chip started to cry. "I'll have no one left to help me," Chip sobbed.

Tails took a deep breath; his last one. Then he closed his eyes and awaited his fate. He bowed his head and began to pray while waiting for his life to end. Sonic watched him do so and scoffed; he didn't even know that Tails was religious! It didn't matter now, though, since his God wasn't there to protect him. Sonic pounced on Tails and growled, exposing his fangs, and closed his jaws around Tails' neck. The fox screamed but went silent as Sonic ripped his throat open. After that, the werewolf howled and ate hungrily, blood covering his face.

Darkness; cold; sadness; tears. That's what Tails felt as he died. He felt the dark wolf god rip him open and feast on his remains. He felt his own blood sucked out of him. He felt several sharp teeth tear him up and then he fell. Eventually he landed in a dark pool that burned his remains. Tails held on as long as he could but soon his spirit finally let go of his body as he died. His spirit lay motionless now. He had no body and was in a black limbo. Endless fogs surrounded him. This wasn't heaven. In fact, the dark wolf god's body and soul was so packed with darkness that Tails' spirit couldn't leave and go to heaven. He was trapped forever as a spirit in an endless world where there is nothing


	6. Chips belief

Chapter 6: Chip's Belief

Sonic saw Tails' mutilated body and began to laugh, his muscles heaving with each breath he took. The dark god turned to Knuckles and grinned.

"I have done it," he said, and held out his hand towards Knuckles. "Now...come with me."

Knuckles nodded. He took Sonic's hand and the two vanished in a flash of light. Meanwhile, Chip was kneeling over Tails' body, mourning his death, as tears fell from his eyes and he sobbed. He and Tails had become really close friends, and was extremely sad to see him go. Chip couldn't believe it but it was true. He was all alone. There was no one left to take care of him, so he looked at Tails' dead body and decided to pray one last time. He closed his eyes, bowed his head and put his hands together.

"Please, God, help me. I'm all alone now, and don't know what to do. If Tails is in heaven right now, then I know that he is no longer suffering. If not, then...send someone to guide him; I know he trusted you and was a good person. Give me comfort. I ask this in your name, amen."

He ended the prayer and looked at Tails' dead body one more time, wondering what to do next.

Chip shed a tear which hit Tails then turned and left. He wandered on his own for five hours scared and sad, wishing he had someone. Soon he came to a clearing where there were several dead bodies. He heard a noise behind him and turned around, seeing Sonic standing at 6400 feet tall. Then Chip and the mile high werewolf's eyes met.

"S...Sonic!" He exclaimed. "H...how did you get so big?"

Sonic's voice boomed on Chip's tiny ears. "Because I'm a god! Every hour my body doubles in size! Soon this planet will be my throne!"

Chip just stared at Sonic in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You...you're not going to kill me too, are you?"

I might, unless you join me. You'll never be lonely, I'll make sure you're well fed and I can make you stronger."

Knuckles then appeared. He had also grown and was about 1350 feet.

"I...I don't know," Chip said, hesitating. "You're so evil now, and you killed Tails! I don't think I can."

"Maybe we can help you decide," Sonic said. He reached down and grabbed Chip with two claws then he turned to Knuckles and placed Chip in the middle of Knuckles' chest. Knuckles flexed causing his pecs to push together squeezing Chip hard who struggled to breath. "You should reconsider or else my apprentice will squeeze the life out of you."

Chip felt Knuckles' pecs squeeze even tighter.

"No...No, I will never join you!" Chip shouted, gasping for breath.

Sonic laughed evilly. "Do you not fear death? I could have your puny body impaled on my fangs! I am a god and will be treated like one! Whether you like it or not I am your god now and will be worshiped!"

"You are not my god!" Chip yelled. "The God I worship is the same on Tails did; the creator of Heaven and Earth! He is the only God I believe in, and you are nowhere near as powerful as he is, Sonic! You are right to say that I do not fear death; I'll be in heaven with him and Tails when I die!"

Sonic laughed again. "Tails didn't go to heaven. My darkness consumed him and you know what happened? My darkness dragged his spirit down to the depths of hell and that's where he will be for the rest of time! You will join him if I kill you, but it won't be in heaven."

Chip stared in horror. "I...I don't believe you," he said. "Tails should be in heaven; anyone who believes in God goes there. Who are you to say he's is hell?"

"The darkest creature on the planet that devoured him," Sonic said. Before he could say anything he and Knuckles screamed in pain as once again their mountainous bodies doubled in size. Sonic stood at just less than two miles and stared down at them. Chip trembled in fear as Knuckles grew even stronger and pressed harder. "There now," Sonic said, "If you're so called God is real why he doesn't save you? Why didn't he protect your other friend? If he is more powerful than I will ever be why doesn't he stop me? Instead your God allows me to grow and grow so I may devour the planet."

This made Chip angry. "Don't underestimate God, Sonic! He's all-powerful, and could stop this if he wants to! The reason that he is not intervening is because of free will, something called choice. There is evil in the world just as much as there is good! Everyone sins, Sonic!"

"Well, fine. Even if he is all powerful, I will keep growing stronger. And once I'm strong enough I will be able to consume the sun casting the entire planet into eternal darkness and with no light I will grow more powerful than your God! When I do, you will worship me. What do you say to that?"

Chip sighed; Sonic just didn't understand, did he? There was no point in explaining the concept of God to him. Even if Chip told Sonic that no one could be more powerful than God, he wouldn't listen.

"I will still not worship you," Chip said.

"Once I become more powerful than your God I'll make it impossible to die yet you can still feel. So you'll spend the rest of time in dying pains bowing to me begging me to end your pain."

"You can't be more powerful than God, Sonic! No one can! So go ahead and kill me if you want to. I will never worship you."

Sonic held up his hand to show his dark energy again. "I'm hundreds of times stronger now. So now this time you will be brought into the darkness. Any last words before you turn dark yourself?" Sonic said.

Chip hesitated, then closed his eyes, bowed his head and began to pray. Sonic smirked. "Instead of praying to your God, you should be praying to me for mercy."

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..." Chip began, and kept praying. Once he was finished saying the Lord's Prayer, he looked at Sonic with determination on his face.

The werewolf smirked and fired the dark energy ball at him. Chip closed his eyes waiting whatever would happen to him. Suddenly there was a flash of light and chip disappeared. The dark energy ball smacked into Knuckles' chest hard as he absorbed it all.

"What...?" Sonic growled, looking around for Chip, and then glared at Knuckles. "He's vanished! Look for him now!"

Knuckles just took huge breaths as Sonic's dark energy ball was completely absorbed into his body. Something dawned on Sonic as he looked at Knuckles.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. How do you feel?" Sonic grinned.

Knuckles looked up with his own evil grin which only made Sonic's grin grow more. "I feel awesome," Knuckles said. "More power is flowing through me, and is making me more evil."

Sonic grinned. "I'm glad you love it."

Knuckles kneeled before his god. "Thank you for doing this to me." Knuckles said. "I love the darkness. I want more!"

"Patience my apprentice you will receive more in time," Sonic said. "Now let's go find that creature. And once we find him, He's all yours."

Knuckles yipped happily at the thought of crushing Chip between his pecs. "Let's go!"

Sonic nodded and walked deeper into the forest, trying to find Chip, with Knuckles following him


	7. Shadow the Hedgehog

Chapter 7: Shadow the Hedgehog

Meanwhile, Chip appeared in another part of the forest. He looked around. "Hello?"

"You're lucky to be alive," a voice said. A person came into view, and Chip could see that it was Shadow the Hedgehog.

Chip's heart flew with excitement. "God really did save me!"

"I'm not God," Shadow said.

"Who are you?" Chip asked, "You look like Sonic."

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, I am not that faker. I am the Ultimate Lifeform."

"Whoa!" Chip said, "Does that mean you're really strong?"

"Yes it does," Shadow replied.

"Well thanks so much for saving my life!" Chip said hugging Shadow hard. "But what happened?"

"I used Chaos Control to teleport you away from Sonic," Shadow said. "I was walking past and heard everything, so I decided to save you."

"Thanks," Chip said. "But they're probably looking for me as we speak."

"So?" Shadow said, "I saved you once already. It's not my problem. Why should I care?"

"Because Sonic is an evil god now and wants to rule the world!" Chip said. "Not to mention he's..."

As they were talking, the ground began to shake. Shadow looked up and his eyes widened in fear as he saw Sonic, and how tall he was.

"Well well, it looks like we'll both be able to have a snack." Sonic grinned. Knuckles stepped up too.

Chip hid behind Shadow in fear. Shadow stared in fear. But he forced himself to be brave. "It's been a long time faker." Shadow said grinning.

Sonic laughed and sneered at him. "Indeed. What are you doing here, Shadow?"

"I was saving this guy's life." Shadow said, "What about you? You've changed a lot; what happened?"

"Let's just say...I've become a god," Sonic told him, his booming voice making Shadow even more scared. "If you want to pick a fight with me, I can guarantee that you will be defeated easily. However, I could use the ultimate life form on my side. I could turn you into a god and you could take revenge against all those people who tried to kill you!"

Shadow listened and stepped towards him.

"No!" Chip said, "He's evil and he killed Tails!"

Shadow stopped. Sonic held out his hand like how he did with Knuckles. Shadow stared between Sonic and Chip. He thought about it, and then made up his mind. "I'll stay with Chip," he told Sonic.

Sonic growled. "What did you say?" Sonic roared, "You would rather stay with a puny worthless chew toy instead of becoming a god?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Shadow said. "I don't know what's happened to you, Sonic, but I can tell it's something that I don't want. I'd rather protect Earth instead of destroying it."

"Thanks," Chip said, looking at Shadow.

Sonic roared and grabbed Shadow with his claws. "You would protect these selfish humans who tried to destroy you? And now you turn down your one chance to finally get the revenge you always wanted!?"

Shadow gasped for breath, just now realizing how strong Sonic was. "I made a...promise to...Maria...that I would protect this planet no matter...what."

Sonic frowned and shook his head. Then he got an idea. He placed one of his claws over Shadow's chest and started to press. Not enough to pierce it but it hurt.

"Do you fear my strength?" Sonic asked.

"Y...yes."

Sonic grinned evilly loving the fact that Shadow feared him.

"Well good. Because your fears are about to grow." Sonic said.

As he said that his body throbbed and once again doubled in size until Sonic stood over 4 miles tall. He had surpassed mountains and could see for hundreds of miles. Then he turned to see what shadow thought of it.

Shadow dropped to the ground and stared at the werewolf. "No way," he said, even more scared now. "How is that possible?"

"I'm a god." Sonic said. "But my transformation is nowhere near done. Every hour I double in size."

Shadows eyes widened as he realized just how big Sonic is gonna get. Sonic knew exactly what he was thinking and grinned.

"You'll be even bigger than planet Earth," Shadow said, suddenly scared for his life. "Tell me, what are you going to do to Chip and I?"

He looked at Chip, who was equally scared, and turned back to Sonic.

"If you bow and worship me I'll spare your life and maybe share my strength with you." Sonic said, "If you refuse your blood will stain our bodies and your flesh will impale our fangs. And I guarantee I will make you suffer."

Chip took a step forwards. "I already told you that I will never bow down and worship you!"

Shadow looked at Chip and felt a sense of pride. "I won't either," he told Sonic.

"I know for sure the little chew toy won't." Sonic said. He grabbed Shadow. "But I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed Knuckles' hand and in a flash they disappeared.

Chip stared in shock as he was alone. He started to cry. The only thing he could do now for Shadow was pray and he did. Chip prayed once again and walked off to find Shadow, knowing he would encounter Sonic and Knuckles. Meanwhile they had appeared in another part of the forest. Knuckles held Shadow so he couldn't escape.

"You said you fear my muscles." Sonic said. "Well I can give them to you and you can grow as big and buff as us. I know you have a lust for power and I'm offering it to you. Or do you wish to remain puny forever?"

Shadow stared at Sonic's mountain sized muscles and hesitated. "I do fear you," Shadow said. "But let me think about it."

"Very well you have 10 minutes to think about it."

Shadow thought hard. He wanted power and strength but was it worth the world? He thought about it.

"Time's up." Sonic said as Knuckles set him down. Sonic held out is hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

Shadow stared and took a deep breath. He slowly walked forwards extending his own hand.

Then Chip flew towards him. "No, Shadow, don't! Sonic's evil and he'll destroy the entire world!"

Shadow's eyes widened and he slapped Sonic's hand away, grabbed Chip and teleported out of Sonic's reach.

Sonic stood in shock. Then rage pulsed through him. He roared in fury and smashed the ground. "This isn't over!" he roared to the heavens, "The smell of your blood burns through my body! There is nowhere on the planet you can hide from me!"

Shadow and Chip teleported far away to Spagonia. Chip let go of Shadow and thanked him.

"We're not out of this yet," Shadow told him. "He'll find us sooner or later."

Chip nodded and Shadow turned away. When he was with Sonic, he felt afraid by the Werehog's power yet intrigued by it also. He wanted a part of that power for himself and smirked. Shadow turned back to Chip with his usual expression.

"We won't last here long. Sonic's strong enough to smell our blood no matter where we are."

Shadow nodded. A few minutes later, the ground began to shake and Sonic and Knuckles appeared, both glaring at Shadow and Chip.

Sonic and Knuckles stood at the edge of the continent. "I think it's time we introduce the other continents to their god, " Sonic said. He waded across the ocean holding Knuckles in one hand since the water was too deep for him. Sonic waded towards Spagonia. A few minutes later, the ground began to shake and Sonic and Knuckles appeared, both glaring at Shadow and Chip. "I told you we would meet again," Sonic said. "You were a fool to turn down my offer, Shadow, but I will give you another chance. Join me, and we will rule the planet forever. I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What would I look like?" he asked

Sonic grinned. "You'll look like a Werehog...but perhaps I can transform you into something more...intimidating."

Chip looked at Shadow. "Shadow, don't do it!"

Sonic glared at him. Chip hid behind Shadow in fear.

"What do you mean more intimidating?" Shadow asked.

Sonic smirked. "A more feared creature, like...say, for example, a gigantic dragon or a Cerberus."

"You can't make me into a scary Werehog? Then no." Shadow said as he teleported himself and Chip to Holoska


	8. Sonics plan

Chapter 8: Sonic's Plan

Sonic growled in anger. He grabbed Knuckles and walked back into the ocean, heading for Holoska. Chip and Shadow appeared in Holoska, shivering because of how cold it was.

"Why does Sonic want you to be on his side?" Chip asked.

"I don't know, but it's not good," Shadow replied. "Being a dragon or a Cerberus wouldn't be that bad, though, but...I still don't know what to do."

"If he gets much stronger we won't be able to kill him." Chip said.

Meanwhile Sonic was carrying Knuckles to Holoska when he stopped and stared. Standing there was Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia smirked. "I see you are on your way to becoming a god," he said. "Together, we can rule the world! Join me."

Sonic thought about it. This creature was strong and dark. "Only if we become equals," he said.

Dark Gaia laughed, "Very well; we shall become one."

Shadow, Chip and Knuckles watched in horror as Dark Gaia was absorbed into Sonic's body.

Sonic looked at his new body in awe and laughed maniacally. "Amazing!" He said, and began to grow, his body once again doubling in size.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Knuckles said to the Werehog holding him.

"I'm great," Sonic said in a much deeper voice. His appearance had changed also; he had Dark Gaia's traits but he still looked like a Werehog. Sonic turned his attention to Chip and Shadow, who gulped nervously.

"S...Sonic, how could you?" Chip asked. "You've grown even bigger now and seem more evil."

Shadow just stared in amazement at Sonic and said nothing.

"Now," Sonic said to Knuckles, "Let's get rid of them once and for all!"

They came up with a plan and approached Holoska with Sonic now 8 miles tall.

"Shadow we can't keep running what do we do?" Chip said as they hid.

Shadow looked at Chip, an idea coming to him. Maybe if he absorbed some of the energy from Sonic, he could transform into a werewolf and they could fight. But if he did that, he wasn't sure if he would become evil or not. Shadow was about to say something when Sonic towered over him with an even more evil look.

"It's time, Shadow. Your fate will be decided now," Sonic growled, "My patience is thinning. However I shall give you one last chance. Join me and you will grow into a beast with the strength to smash mountains!"

"NEVER!" Shadow yelled.

"I suggest you reconsider." Sonic said pointing behind Shadow.

Shadow turned to look as he gasped in horror. Knuckles and snatched Chip and once again put him in his deadly pecs. This time he would go for the kill.

"CHIP!" Shadow yelled, and glared at Sonic. The idea he had was still in his mind, and right now it seemed like the best option.

"Fine," he said. "I'll become a werewolf."

"Shadow, don't do it!" Chip yelled. "I'm not worth it! I believe in God and I know my spirit will go to heaven! Please don't!"

Chip started crying as sonic started laughing.

"Just a sec," Shadow said to Sonic before turning to Chip.

"Chip, it will be fine," he said, and winked, hoping Chip would figure out his plan. He looked back at Sonic. "Alright. Take your best shot."

"Wise decision," Sonic said, "If I had killed you I would be known as the Ultimate Lifeform."

Sonic held out his giant hand. Shadow bravely stepped forward.

"Shadow no!" Chip pleaded.

"Don't worry," Knuckles said, "You'll have a front row seat to watch him transform."

Shadow took a deep breath, closed his eyes and grabbed Sonic's hand.

Sonic howled in victory.

"Chip...I'm sorry," Shadow said. Then he gasped in pain and started to transform. Shadow's legs and arms thickened with muscle and grew larger, lengthening as well. His shoes burst apart as long, sharp claws broke through his feet, which merged together and became thick paws. The same thing happened with his hands as his gloves tore off, revealing sharp claws. Bones in his knees and arms cracked and broke apart as they reversed, forcing Shadow onto all fours. His fur stayed black but darkened a little. His tail grew bushier and pushed out farther, resembling a long wolf's tail. Shadow's screams became growls as his vocal cords changed. His face started to change. The ears moved, swiveling to each side of his head and became more pointed. Bones in his face cracked and stretched, allowing his face to elongate into a snout. His mouth and nose fused together, becoming powerful jaws. Shadow felt his teeth lengthening past his gums, sharpening into long fangs. His quills, which had tips of red on them, also elongated.

Knuckles forced Chip to watch in horror at Shadow transforming into a monster. Shadow had grown into a wolf the same size as Knuckles. Shadow thought it had worked and he could now overthrow Sonic but he was wrong. The worst was yet to come. Chip stared in fear as Sonic puffed his chest out and raw darkness flowed from him directly into Shadow.

"No!" Shadow cried as he screamed in pain. His heart was sinking into the darkness. "Ch...Chip!" shadow said Shadow grabbed his head and growled angrily. He tried to fight it but it was no use. The werewolf raised his head to the moon and let out a long, chilling howl.

Sonic and Knuckles joined in the howl celebrating. Shadow opened his eyes to show a look of pure darkness.

"Shadow?" Chip said weakly and scared. "What are you gonna do?" Shadow looked at Chip and growled, showing his long, sharp fangs, and advanced towards him. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Chip said. "What's gonna happen?"

The werehog stretched his arm out and grabbed Chip, bringing him to Sonic and Knuckles.

"What should we do with Chip?" Shadow asked. "Want me to kill him?"

Sonic thought. He was about to answer when suddenly their next growth kicked in.

Chip watched in fear, but this was worse. Their bodies not only doubled but tripled in size; with Dark Gaia inside Sonic it increased the effects even further. Shadow held Chip between his claws which were bigger then trees. Sonic now stood at 24 miles tall. His head started poking through clouds. He looked to see what Chip thought.

"Y...y...you're not gods...you're demons," Chip repeated, even more frightened now. "What are you going to do to me?"

Sonic grabbed Chip and grinned. "I'm in such a good mood right now," Sonic said. "So here's the deal. I'll let you go this time but if we ever meet again my boys here will do the rest."

Chip nodded and gulped. Shadow let Chip go and he ran off.

"Why did you let him go?" Knuckles asked Sonic. "We could have killed him!"

"What would it do?" Sonic said, "we're bigger then mountains. And at this rate we'll grow bigger than the sun! One puny chew toy is never going to get rid of us!"

Knuckles and Shadow grinned.

"We'll grow strong enough to devour the sun and cast the world in an eternal darkness! We will rule!"

"So, what do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"Easy." Sonic said, "We grow. We grow and grow until the whole planet fears us! But just to pass the time why don't we terrorize another continent and feast upon everyone and everything we come across. How does that sound my apprentices?"

The two Werehogs bowed on one knee, looking at Sonic.

"That sounds just fine," Shadow said. "Let's terrorize Holoska first, and then move on to another continent."

They all howled in agreement and ran off into Holoska. As they ran the ice cracked beneath them which also caused a wave of ice water to splash on Chip who overheard everything.

"No...They can't do that! I have to stop them somehow," Chip said, and he flew off after followed them in horror. He watched them feast on penguins, devour seals and wolf down the few people that were there


	9. Chips faith

Chapter 9: Chip's Faith

Eventually they came to a big old temple. Chip stared in shock as he realized it was the Temple of Gaia. Sonic turned to Shadow and Knuckles, grinning.

"When we reach the Temple of Gaia, we will absorb the Chaos Emerald's energy that is there and grow even further!" He shouted.

The two other werehogs followed him.

Chip flew after them and noticed they were already inside the temple. "Stop! You can't do this!" He shouted.

Sonic turned around and chuckled, grinning evilly. "I wondered when you would return," Sonic said, "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't. Not that it matters what you say anymore since soon we'll be picking your bones from our fangs."

Chip hesitated. "The Temple of Gaia is sacred! You can't desecrate it! If you absorb that Chaos Emerald's energy, you'll become more evil, and I don't want that to happen!"

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles sneered. "What you think doesn't matter anymore!" Sonic said, "You will never leave this place outside our bellies." Sonic grabbed Chip and was about to drop him down his throat. Chip stared in horror at the hole lined with fangs which would hold his death. "Any last words before you die?"

"I...I'm sorry you turned out this way, Sonic," he said. "I'll never forget you."

Sonic was about to drop him when Shadow and Knuckles spoke up. "Wait we've got a better idea." Knuckles grinned, "Let's absorb all the Chaos Energy here and then blast him with all our dark powers. Then we can make him into the biggest baddest and strongest dark god ever!"

Sonic smirked and nodded. He held Chip in his hand and turned to the Chaos Emerald, putting his other hand on it. Shadow and Knuckles did also, and the three werehogs absorbed the emerald's energy. Then Sonic suddenly took his hand off it and touched shadow and Knuckles with each hand.

"This first one is all yours!" Sonic said as he backed away from his grinning apprentices.

Shadow and Knuckles laughed and began to grow larger, crashing through the roof of the Gaia Temple. They let out proud howls and looked at Sonic, who turned to Chip.

"Now it's your turn," the werehog god said.

Chip closed his eyes in fear. The three dark werehog gods puffed out their chests as they drew in as much air as they could. Then they all let out a howl as three strong beams of dark energy blasted from their mouths and blasted chip with it all. As the dark energy blasted Chip, he screamed in unimaginable pain. Then the temple collapsed. The three gods didn't care since they were far too strong to be crushed but when the dust settled chip was nowhere to be seen. Sonic frowned and sniffed for Chip's blood. He turned to the other two with a big grin.

"He's dead," Sonic said.

"But what about the dark energy we blasted him with?" Shadow asked.

"It might not work if he's dead but unless it saved him...let's stick around for a minute to see if any other werewolf gods come out of there."

The three sniffed around checking for any signs that Chip could be alive.

"Anything?" Sonic asked.

"We can't find anything," Shadow told him. "There's no doubt in my mind that he's dead. He was weak; there's no way he could have survived."

The three dark werehog gods teleported off, howling in victory.

Meanwhile some rubble moved and Chip slowly came out. He was weak and had several broken bones but he was alive. The ice had preserved him and hidden his smell. Chip got up weakly. He looked at himself and sighed in relief that he wasn't a dark god. Chip looked around, wondering where they had gone. He had to find them fast; no doubt they were going to another continent to wreak havoc.

Chip took one step and collapsed. He then realized just how bad his body was. His heart sank. He was too weak and injured to follow them. He was cold and alone. A blizzard started to kick up. Chip shivered. He was dying. He slowly went to a tree where he curled up and waited for deaths icy hand to grab him.

Chip cried. The planet was doomed. Not only where they growing naturally but they grew stronger with each Chaos Emerald. He closed his eyes and was sure he only had minutes left. He put his hands together and prayed.

"Dear God, I know you can hear me. I ask that you help me. I must find a way to defeat Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. If they continue down this path, they will destroy the world and reign over it as false gods. Send me a sign. I know that I am about to die, and that when I do, my spirit will go to heaven to live eternally with you. Help Tails' spirit find a way to heaven also. I ask this in your name, and in the name of your son, amen."

Chip sighed and lay down. A minute later he felt a rock fall on him. He opened his eyes and looked at it. Chip nearly fell over in surprise when he saw the picture on it. It was of a hedgehog. A mighty hedgehog that protected the world and would give his life to do what was right. The hedgehog looked up to the heavens, and the heavens gave him strength. Chip set the rock down and looked up towards the sky.

"Are you saying I can't give up no matter what?"

Chip felt a breeze and he bowed his head. "Thank you, Lord."

He felt renewed strength fill him and he got up, knowing what he had to do. Chip took one step and tripped over something. He got up and stared in shock. The Chaos Emerald was sitting at his feet. But it wasn't there before.

Chip looked at it in confusion. He picked the emerald up and suddenly it started to glow. He felt strength as the chaos emerald was absorbed into his body. He looked at himself and was disappointed that he wasn't any bigger. But he felt more powerful and he felt braver.

Chip looked up at the cloudy sky and kneeled assuming the pose from the drawing of the hedgehog.

"Lord, my God. You've saved me. Thank you," Chip said.

Suddenly a beam of sunlight poked through the clouds and shined directly onto chip. He heard a voice whisper in his head. "I will be with you always, even to the end of time."

The voice and light vanished, and Chip felt that he wasn't alone. He smiled to himself and stood up.

"I still have a chance." Chip said, "If I can get the seven Chaos Emeralds I'll grow strong enough to defeat them."

He looked around and sighed, wondering where they had gone. He had to go to the other Temples of Gaia to get the other Chaos Emeralds, but they might have already absorbed the other emeralds' energy. And what if he ran into them again? They would get really mad and kill him for sure.

"No I have to risk it! The world is counting on me!" Chip said, "I'll never give up no matter how big they get!"

He took a deep breath and ran off, knowing that they had gone to another continen


	10. Satan

Chapter 10: Satan

Meanwhile the three gods were in Chun-Nan. They smashed trees and shattered mountains. They ate every human they came across. They decided to rest. They lay at a waterfall and gulped down every drop of water that fell.

"Destroying the world isn't easy," Knuckles said, and looked at Sonic. "It's a lot of hard work. How come you decided to bless us with this strength and power?"

Sonic grinned evilly. "Well...I needed some help and you two seemed perfect. Not to mention I could sense the evil intentions inside your hearts."

"I know what mine is," Shadow said. Then he turned to Knuckles. "What's yours?"

"To become very strong and powerful," Knuckles said. "I've spent my whole life guarding the master emerald. I've never had the power of it though and I want to use it to do whatever I want."

Sonic grinned evilly. "My entire life I've protected the planet. But I never got appreciated! Well now I can own the planet. With the three of us this planet will bow and worship us!" Sonic said, "We have the muscle, claw and fang to do it!"

They got up to continue on. The next continent they went to was Spagonia. Unfortunately, that's where Chip had gone and they saw him. They roared in anger at Chip that stood his ground.

"You little rat!" Sonic yelled. "How are you still alive?"

"God saved me," Chip said. "And he gave me a mission to stop all of you!"

"You expect me to believe that? We are your gods now and can end your life!" Sonic grabbed Chip angrily. "Your God can't save you from us." he said glaring.

"Sonic, it's not too late! You can still become good again."

"Why would I want to be good?" Sonic asked. "I quite like the dark."

"I just want the Sonic I know and love back!" Chip said.

Sonic stared and suddenly started laughing in a dark way. "The Sonic you know is dead!"

Chip was shocked. "Dead?"

Sonic sneered. "I've sold my soul for evil, Chip. I am a god now, and I will cover this planet it darkness and rule over it, along with Shadow and Knuckles! What hope do you have against me?"

Chip glared at him. "I have God on my side! You can't become more powerful than him. Besides, good always triumphs over evil."

Sonic stared at him and laughed maniacally. "I gave my soul to the devil and look what I got in return! We will grow bigger than the world! But we'll still keep growing and growing and growing for the rest of eternity! The universe will be consumed in eternal darkness! What do you think of that?"

Chip glared at him. "I think that's terrible!" He shouted.

"There's more," Sonic said, "I'll grow and overthrow your god. And when I do I'm gonna drag your spirit down to the deepest darkest and deadliest flames of hell! And your fox friend will join you."

"That's not going to happen," Chip said. "You can't overthrow God; someone already tried that, and he's the one who ruling Hell right now. Take a guess."

"Oh really," Sonic said, "Well maybe I'll just have to have him join with me too. Once that happens ill destroy heaven and everyone in the world will have no choice but to go to hell when they die! And your spirit will spend the rest of eternity at my mercy!"

Chip looked horrified. "You can't do that!" Chip yelled. "Besides, heaven and hell are basically spiritual dimensions; you can't see them physically, only in spirit! You honestly think that Satan in going to fuse with you?"

"Well shall we go into the temple and find out?" Sonic said to Chip, grabbing him.

The tree werehog gods walked inside and saw the Chaos Emerald. The set Chip down and walked up to it. The three gods touched it and felt its energy flowing into them strengthening them even further. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles groaned in pain as they felt themselves getting bigger. Sonic looked at Chip and grinned.

"What will you do now, Chip? Pray to your God to protect you? Maybe it is time I fuse with his enemy." He roared, letting out a ton of dark energy. Suddenly a portal opened up and Sonic could see that it was hell. He chuckled. Sonic then started to speak. "Satan! Lord of evil and king of hell! I summon you! Arise from the depths of hell and come to me!"

The three gods howled to finish it. The portal trembled as something stepped out. It was a giant jackal anthro. He was as big as Sonic and had blood red fur along with fangs and claws that could slice mountains. The jackal had a long pointy tail and his two ears were curved. His eyes were blazing red. The three werewolves kneeled.

"Who summons me?" The jackal asked.

Chip realized in fear that this was truly the one and only Satan. Sonic smirked and looked at Chip, who was crossing himself and praying softly, then turned back to Satan. "I do. I'm sonic the werehog. I'm a dark god. These are my apprentice's knuckles and shadow. We came to you because we want power."

Satan nodded. "And I can give it to you. But first let me see if you are worthy to receive my power."

He sniffed them and nodded in approval as he smelled the vast darkness inside them. They were worthy to receive his power but he still needed to know more first. Then his nose twitched as he smelled something else. He grinned evilly and turned to Chip looking him in the eye.

"Well what have we here?" Satan said as Chip closed his eyes in fear.

"G...get back!" Chip shouted, crossing himself again.

Satan sneered and stepped closer. Chip turned and tried to run but Satan threw out a hand and suddenly a wall of flame blocked the exit.

"You're wrong if you think some mere jazz hands can stop me." Satan smirked

"Get back, Satan! I have God on my side, and he will protect me from your evil!"

Satan let out the most evil laugh chip had ever heard. But it was just going to get worse for poor Chip. He reached down and grabbed Chip in his claws. Then he brought him close to his face which scared the little guy.

"Shall we care to test it?" Satan said, "I'm more powerful. My enemy wants to take you down the path of righteousness I can take you down the path that rocks. If you worship me I can make you stronger and I probably won't eat you."

By now the other gods had sat down to watch. Chip shook his head in defiance. Satan wasn't mad. If anything he was amused. He took Chip over to the portal and showed him. Chip was horrified. He saw several souls in eternal suffering. Satan noticed Chip's fear and decided to take advantage of it.

"That...that's terrible," Chip said.

"Unless you bow down and worship me I can throw you down to the depths of it," Satan sneered

"Never," Chip said. "The only one I worship is God. I will never bow down to you, Sonic, Shadow or Knuckles!"

Satan sneered. Suddenly a bright light shone from the sky and blasted down to the ground. When it vanished, Satan's eyes widened in fear.

"You," he said.

The figure turned and Chip smiled when he saw who it was.

Satan sneered. "You and your fear amuse me," he said. "I shall spare you for now." He threw Chip aside and turned back to the three gods. "Now back to business."

Sonic smirked. "I wish to merge with you," he said.

"Well I must admit I've never been asked to do that before." Satan said, "I suppose that I could do that. But give me a good reason why I should."

"Because if you do, then my powers will increase exponentially. Plus, I aim to destroy heaven and overthrow what Chip calls his God! We could usher in the next Apocalypse!"

Satan grinned. "That's a very good reason. We can get rid of that god for good. Very well; I'll fuse with you. In fact I'll even make your other gods stronger too. How does that sound?"

"That will do fine," Sonic said.

Shadow and Knuckles nodded also.

Satan raised his arms and a flame appeared in each one. Then he blasted Knuckles and Shadow with his flames. They roared in pain as Satan roared in pride Shadow and Knuckles started trembling before growing even larger; their muscles bulged out more and they grew to the same size as Sonic. The two werehogs looked at themselves and howled with pride, then turned to Satan and kneeled.

Sonic grinned and looked at the devil. "That is very impressive," he said. "Now, I believe it is my turn!"

"Not so fast." Satan said, "What I did to them was on me. But even though you are worthy of my power and I love your motives, it still comes with a price."

"Oh, is that all?" Sonic grinned then he pointed towards Chip. "Why do you think we brought him?"

Chip looked at them. "What are you going to do to me, and what do you mean?"

"In order to do it I must have payment," Satan said evilly. "It appears they are paying me with your soul."

Chip's eyes widened and he backed away. "N...no, that will never happen! Stay away, Satan! I will never sell my soul to you; I already have God in my heart, and he is my savior, not you!"

Satan laughed evilly "It doesn't matter!" he said. "We already made the deal! You might not have sold me your soul but they did! Your soul is here to stay forever!" He lifted a hand and Chip started to float into it. He tried to break free but it was no use. Satan had him. "However due to your size you have little use. But I could use a snack right now. Your God can't save you now!" Satan said as he and the three gods howled in pride.

Chip's eyes widened and he began to pray. Satan grinned and chuckled. "You...you can't have me!" Chip said. "Let me go!"

"Never." Satan said as he held Chip above his gullet.

Chip stared in horror at the death awaiting him.

"Better start praying." Satan said.

Chip closed his eyes and did. "Lord, please help me defeat your enemy. I am in the clutches of Satan, Come and save me, Lord God, from Lucifer's clutches. Protect me in my hour of need. I ask this in your name, Amen."

The gods and devil laughed evilly.

"Prepare to see your eternal suffering!" Satan said. He dropped chip and snapped his jaws shut swallowing him whole. The four roared and howled in victory.

Chip was afraid. He landed in the Devil's stomach where he would surely die. Chip closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly Satan's stomach started trembling as the devil coughed and threw up. Chip flew out of his mouth in confusion.

"You have the bitterest taste I've ever had!" Satan said, "And you burned my stomach! You make me sick!"

Chip wad equally confused when he noticed a shiny light below him. He looked down and gasped. He felt his tummy. Satan, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles stared in shock. Imprinted upon Chip's soft white belly was a shining golden sun.

Satan stared at Chip. "You've been blessed by the Almighty!" He shouted, and growled in frustration. "This changes everything."

"What do you mean?" Chip asked.

Satan turned to Sonic. "Forget the payment. You're getting my full power for free!" he said.

Sonic grinned and nodded. "I have one question, though: what is that mark on Chip's chest? Does it mean anything?"

Satan growled. "It means he has been touched by God himself. He can't enter hell or die under my power! I need more!"

Chip breathed a sigh of relief. This mark was proof that God was watching over him and would never abandon those who believed in him. He said a silent prayer of thanks and looked at Satan.

Sonic glared at the devil and smirked. "Then it is time for us to merge," he said.

Satan grinned and nodded. Chip watched. They both gasped each other's shoulders and squeezed together tightly. Then Satan roared and a blood red flame engulfed them. Then Satan blasted sonic with his own flame directly into Sonic's heart. Satan poured his soul into Sonic's body as the two merged together. When Chip could see again all they could see was Sonic's body with a very devilish grin.

"What do you think of me now?" He asked Chip.

"I think you're the devil himself!" Chip yelled.

Sonic chuckled. It was true; now he was the devil. His form had changed; now it was a mix of a werehog and a jackal, and he had gained some attributes of Satan. Sonic snapped his fingers and fire appeared in his hands. Knuckles and Shadow stepped forward. They kneeled before their god grinning.

"We are proud to serve under you for the rest of eternity," Shadow said. "We hope you shall continue to grow stronger."

"Well your wish is granted," Sonic sneered. "This is just the beginning."

Knuckles and Shadow stepped back and stared in joyful shock as they heard a loud rumbling coming from inside Sonic's chest. Sonic suddenly had another growth spurt and roared, growing bigger by the second. He grew so large that the Temple of Gaia collapsed. Chip flew out of the way so he wouldn't be killed, and Knuckles and Shadow were unhurt. They looked in shock at Sonic, who was towering above the clouds and almost reached the Earth's atmosphere.

He started to change, too, gaining some attributes of Satan. Horns appeared on the sides of his head and his teeth grew longer, sticking out of his mouth. Bat-like wings also grew out of his back and his tail grew thicker, along with his fur. Sonic let out a roar to the planet. He was the new Devil and every single human would die under his might. Knuckles and Shadow stared in shock at their god who was almost to the atmosphere. Sonic looked down at them and grinned. They both kneeled quickly but Sonic reached down and grabbed them. He put one on each shoulder so they could see just the way Sonic did.

"What do you think?" Sonic said to them.

"You are...amazing," Shadow said.

"We will worship you forever," Knuckles told him, and looked around. "Now, where is Chip?"

Chip meanwhile had absorbed the second Chaos Emerald and was flying off to find the third. He saw the new devil and sighed. Meanwhile the three gods had decided.

"We need to get rid of him for good," Sonic said. "But the Almighty has protected him. So we need to find and absorb the energy from the other Chaos Emeralds."

"Then you will be strong enough to kill him, overthrow God and rule the world!" Knuckles said.

Sonic threw his head back and let out a beastly howl that echoed across the entire planet. "THIS PLANET WILL BECOME MY THRONE!"

Knuckles and Shadow nodded and howled also.

"So...what shall we do, Sonic?" Shadow asked. "How shall we deal with Chip if he is being protected by God?"

"We need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Only then we'll be strong enough to kill him for good. Then we will destroy heaven and enslave all the souls in eternal torment. But Chip's, his will be sent to the deepest fiery depths of hell!"

The two werehog gods nodded and looked at him.

"We already have two," Shadow told him. "But we need to get the rest from the other Temples of Gaia. Most likely Chip has some also."

"So let's go then," Sonic said and stomped towards China


	11. The mark of Satan

Chapter 11: The Mark of Satan

Once they got to Chun-Nan, they saw the phoenix guarding the temple. Sonic grinned and stepped forwards, letting out a challenging roar. The phoenix screeched and flapped his wings, flying into the air. Sonic flapped his wings also and rose into the air, facing the phoenix, and the two began to battle. The phoenix blasted Sonic with fire but he simply absorbed it. Then it tried its feather spears but those just bounced off. Sonic roared and clawed the phoenix's chest causing it to bleed and fall. He pinned it down, smirked and opened his jaws, then bit down on its stomach, ripping away its flesh. The phoenix screeched as Sonic ate it, stripping the phoenix of meat, and let out a loud howl.

After Sonic was done howling he grabbed the door to the temple and ripped it open. The three walked inside. Chip followed but stayed hidden. They saw the Chaos Emerald and smirked. Sonic walked up and grabbed it, absorbing the Chaos Emerald's power. Shadow and Knuckles reached out and also touched it. Sonic grinned as he felt another surge. He roared as the Chaos Emerald was absorbed into their bodies, and he had another growth spurt, including Knuckles and Shadow.

Knuckles and Shadow still wondered how Sonic was able to enter the temple considering his size but they guessed the temples could allow anyone to enter no matter what their size. They grinned as the Chaos Emerald flew out and they started growing. Knuckles and Shadow roared as they grew taller, reaching the top of the clouds. Sonic had undergone an even bigger growth spurt and was now gigantic; he was reaching space and was almost bigger than Earth itself.

"Tell you what," Sonic said to Shadow and Knuckles. "How about you two get the last four emeralds and we absorb their power all at once?"

The two gods nodded and looked back to where the Chaos Emerald was, only to notice that it was gone.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Shadow roared. "Someone has stolen it!"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and growled in anger. "Chip."

"If he gets them all he could be able to stop us," Sonic growled. "We have to absorb their energy before he does and get rid of him once and for all!"

Knuckles and Shadow nodded, kneeled and then ran off in different directions to try to find them. Sonic growled and ran after Shadow, contacting Knuckles telepathically to go to the temple in Adapt, while he and Shadow would go to Shamar. Knuckles arrived in Adabat. He easily ate the entire village in one bite and gulped it down then found the temple and instead of bothering with entering he just ripped it out of the ground, crushed it and grabbed the Chaos Emerald from the remains. Then he went off to Mazuri.

Shadow and Sonic had reached Shamar. They sneered as they saw the people and chuckled. Sonic took a deep breath and exhaled a fireball straight at the center of the village. It caused an explosion, making everyone look at what happened. He started to grab people, eating them whole. Everyone was panicking and trying to run away but Shadow was killing them also. Sonic laughed, enjoying their suffering. He stomped a few buildings and fired a few smaller fireballs. The werehog devil held his hands above his head, a fireball started to form. He then threw the giant fire sphere, and once it made contact with the ground it exploded destroying everything while Sonic simply basked in its power. Once the explosion and smoke had cleared, Sonic saw very little left of the village, except for a few small fires. They found the temple. Sonic simply raised his foot and crushed it. Shadow rummaged through and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

Shadow nodded. He and Sonic closed their eyes and teleported to Mazuri to meet Knuckles. They grinned when they saw each other. As they reached the village, everyone looked and gasped at the three gods/devils. They started to run, but it was no use. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles smirked at each other and lunged. They tore at flesh and sucked up blood. Sonic threw fireballs and set all the huts on fire. People tried to run but none could escape them. Once they had destroyed the village, they walked up to the Temple of Gaia and tore it apart. Sonic grinned as he saw the Chaos Emerald, and grabbed it.

Meanwhile, Chip was at Eggmanland inside the last Temple of Gaia. He saw the Chaos Emerald and sighed in relief, walking up to it. "The final Chaos Emerald," he said. "Most likely Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles will be here soon. I have to hurry."

Chip didn't know they were already there. They smashed through anything in their way and soon came to the volcano. Sonic could sense the last temple and emerald was inside. Knuckles reached in and smashed through the roof of the temple. Chip gasped in horror. Knuckles pulled his hand out to find he was holding the last Chaos Emerald as well as Chip. "It looks like we're at a stalemate," he said. "Give me that Chaos Emerald now or you'll regret it."

"No!" Chip said, "I've been blessed by God! You can't hurt me! I'll never give it up!"

"And Sonic is becoming Satan," Knuckles told him. "He can't touch you...but Shadow and I can. Now give me the emerald!"

"I'll never give it to you! No matter what you do I won't give it up! Even if you and Shadow skewer me on your fangs you'll never get it!"

"That can be arranged," Knuckles said, and grabbed Chip.

He was about to kill him when a loud growling voice said, "Stop!"

Knuckles turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Sonic. Shadow and Chip looked and they gasped. Sonic had changed. His fur was now black, and his face had grown into a snout. Sonic's horns had grown longer, along with his tail which had a triangle tip on the end. On his chest was an inverted pentagram. Shadow and Knuckles knew what was happening. Sonic was slowly transforming into a jackal, like Satan.

"Satan is making me grow stronger," Sonic sneered with a deep growl. "He's turning me into the new devil. I will deal with Chip," Sonic said.

Shadow grew worried. "But you can't touch him. If you try to kill him you might end up dying!"

Sonic laughed. "Now that I have the Mark of Satan engraved upon me, I can! Finally, it all comes down to God verses Satan. The Apocalypse will soon be upon us."

"Satan blessed me with this mark," Sonic grinned. "Now I can harm you."

Sonic brought Chip closer to his face. As chip passed Sonic's chest he could see the mark on him glowing a bloody red color. Chip touched his own mark hoping god would protect him. His own mark began to glow and he looked at Sonic, seeing that the inverted pentagram was glowing also. Chip hoped God was watching him.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald," Sonic said. Chip shook his head and touched the mark on his chest, which glowed even brighter. Sonic roared and covered his eyes. "That light...it burns," he said. "It's holy; it seems that God is indeed protecting you." Sonic growled and tossed Chip to Shadow and Knuckles. "It can't hurt them." Sonic said. "Give me the Chaos Emerald!"

"Never!" Chip yelled.

Sonic smirked as he started taking in a deep breath. It was another dark energy beam but this time it was combined with Sonic's fire. He let out a massive breath and the stream of fire, combined with the dark energy, hit Chip. He screamed in pain but the mark on his chest glowed violently. Sonic screamed in pain also and closed his eyes, clutching his head. He heard a voice inside his head, and he knew who it was.

"Leave him alone, Satan!" The voice boomed. "You shall not take him!"

"Get...out of my head, Jehovah," Sonic roared. "HE WILL BE MINE!"

Shadow and Knuckles joined in and blasted Chip with their own dark energy. Chip screamed in pain as there was an explosion of energy. Once it cleared Sonic was still holding Chip but he had a smile of victory. Chip's face went pale as he saw Sonic's mark getting bigger. He slowly looked down at his stomach and gasped in horror.

His mark was gone


	12. Satan reborn

Chapter 12: Satan Reborn

Sonic grinned and stood up when he heard the voice in his head vanish. "God can't protect you now," he told Chip. "This time...you're mine!"

"I'll give you one last chance," Sonic said. "Give us the Chaos Emerald!"

"Sonic, listen to me your mind has been poisoned by Satan!"

Sonic laughed evilly. "You still don't understand. All the darkness didn't do anything to me! All it did was made me stronger! And once I became stronger than him I took over!"

Chip suddenly figured it out. "You're not Sonic! You're the darkness that was inside Sonic's heart!"

Sonic chuckled. "Congratulations, you've figured it out. Sonic is dead; I am him now, and I shall rule this planet and become the new devil! Give me the emerald or I will be forced to kill you."

Chip was horrified. He learned Sonic was dead. And this monster took over. Chip started crying. He turned to Knuckles and Shadow. "Is it the same for you guys?"

They grinned and nodded. Chip was even more upset. Shadow and Knuckles were dead and had been replaced with monsters. He looked back at Sonic sadly. Sonic chuckled even more and grabbed Chip, taking the Chaos Emerald from him. The werehog devil laughed as the Chaos Emerald glowed as Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles put their hands on it and absorbed its power. Chip was scared and hungry. He looked down at the chaos emerald and had an idea. He didn't know what would happen but it was his only choice. He grabbed the emerald and swallowed it whole. Sonic and the others roared in anger as they saw Chip swallow the emerald. Suddenly, something began to happen. The mark on Chip's stomach reappeared and his body began to glow brightly, nearly blinding the werehogs.

Sonic and the others roared in anger as they saw Chip swallow the emerald. He pinned Chip down with a claw and growled, showing his razor-sharp fangs.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said. "We just may have to kill you now!"

"I don't care," Chip said. "Even if I die I'll still be better off!"

Sonic growled and pressed down harder. "Very well, you have decided your fate!" He pressed his claw down on Chip's stomach and cut it open, causing Chip to scream in pain. He saw the Chaos Emerald and took it out of Chip's stomach, gazing at it. Sonic grinned. "It's time." he said

They put the other emeralds in Sonic's hand. Sonic grinned evilly as he started to absorb the energy of the four remaining emeralds. Shadow and Knuckles reached out and glanced at Sonic who nodded eagerly. They put their hands on and started absorbing the emerald's energy too. Chip's eyes widened in fear when he saw what they were doing. He backed away as the three werehogs started growing. Hip clutched his wound and tried to leave but Shadow noticed and grabbed him.

Shadow held Chip up to the emeralds. Chip gasped as he saw they were black and dead. "You should be happy. Your friends are going to rule the world!"

He grinned and picked up the emeralds, throwing them into the volcano along with Chip. Chip looked in horror as he was thrown into the volcano. The last thing he saw was the evil grinning faces of the three gods/demons. They howled in victory as chip sank into the lava.

Sonic watched as Chip sank into the lava and laughed. "Finally, he is dead and the Chaos Emeralds are no more! Now it is time to start ruling this planet! I have yet to finish my transformation into Satan, though. We are unstoppable! This planet will become my throne! The Apocalypse is here!" Sonic roared.

Sonic's bones began stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werewolf's arms gained muscles as they doubled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Sonic grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see well.

Knuckles and Shadow had grown also. When the transformations had stopped, they were all bigger than planet Earth. They all raised their heads to the heavens and howled in victory. The whole planet saw them. Hell had won.

Sonic suddenly grabbed his head in pain. Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other and grinned knowing what was happening. Satan was blessing Sonic and turning him into the new Devil. Sonic's fur turned blood red. His chest and arms gained mode muscle and the wings on his back grew larger, and spikes ran down his back. Sonic's five fingers and toes merged together to become three digits and sharp claws grew out from them. Finally the horns on his head curved back and his eyes changes color to a crimson yellow, becoming slits.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at him.

"You have transformed," Shadow said.

Sonic grinned and nodded. "Now I am Satan," Sonic said. "If you wish I could turn you two into demons as well."

Knuckles and Shadow grinned and bowed.

"We would be honored if you did that," Knuckles said.

Sonic smirked and took a deep breath before blasting them with a blood red flame. The two werehogs screamed in pain and began to transform. Their fur turned blood red and horns grew out of their heads, along with bat-like wings that burst from their back. Then the transformations stopped.

They looked at each other and grinned. Knuckles flexed his new muscles and wings while Shadow felt his horns.

"Tell me, my demons," Sonic said, grinning. "How do you like it?"

"Awesome," Shadow said.

"Thank you, Satan, for blessing us with this gift," Knuckles said, bowing, and looked at Sonic. "Is it okay if we call you Satan?"

"Sure; call me Satan or Sonic. It's rather appropriate since I'm the new Devil. Oh, that reminds me. I have one more gift to you," Sonic told them.

Sonic blew another flame on them and when it cleared they both had the mark of Satan on their chests. The two demons looked at their marks and grinned, nodding.

"Thanks," Shadow said. "Now what shall we do?"

Sonic pointed towards the sun. "We destroy the world's only source of light and we will rule once the planet is cast into darkness!"

They roared and flew off towards the sun


	13. Chips true identity

Chapter 13: Chip's True Identity

Meanwhile in the volcano, a bright light shone. The light came out of the lava and faded. It was Chip. His mark was back, and he sighed in relief, knowing that he had been protected by God. Chip grabbed the four Chaos Emeralds and when he touched them their power returned. Then suddenly the three that Chip absorbed shot out and the seven flew around him. He watched as they all entered him. Then Chip suddenly gasped. He remembered everything.

He knew who and what he was now; Chip was an angel, created by God himself to protect Earth. He prayed to his savior silently as more memories came to him. Chip's mission was to make sure that Satan is not released and prevent him from destroying the world and causing the Apocalypse. A smirk appeared on his face and he grabbed the Chaos Emeralds, teleporting off to meet Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. He knew what he had to do. Chip stopped and realized there was someone who could help. He teleported away to bring back a friend. Chip appeared in a dark place, and knew that this was purgatory. He looked around, seeing all the lost souls, and saw Tails. Chip smiled and flew up to him. Tails looked at Chip and gasped when he saw him.

"Chip?" Tails asked. "Are you dead too?"

Chip shook his head. "I've come to bring you back to Earth...temporarily, of course. I need your help, Tails. Sonic has become the new devil, and Knuckles, along with Shadow, are his servants. They plan to take over Earth and start the next Apocalypse."

"Alright," Tails said. "I'll help. But what can we do?"

"We have God on our side," Chip said and grabbed Tails, teleporting away. The two reached Eggmanland and looked around for Sonic and the others.

"Where are they?" Tails asked.

Just then, a loud roar could be heard and Chip saw them. They looked up and stared in shock. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were bigger than the planet and they were trying to get rid of the sun.

"What do we do?"

"We have to use the Chaos Emeralds against them," Chip replied. "And they can't touch us; we're protected by God."

Chip's mark on his chest glowed and a beam of light shot from it as a mark appeared on Tails' chest also. Tails rubbed it.

"There's more," Chip said. He glowed a bright color and the Chaos Emeralds flew into Tails' body. Then a beam of light shot into the volcano onto him.

Tails felt pure raw strength. His fur grew thicker and turned a dark orange. Extreme pain filled his legs and arms as bones cracked, rearranging themselves to new places. He fell forwards on all fours as his posture changed to digitigrade. Tails' gloves and shoes burst apart as his feet and hands thickened and became paws, merging his toes and fingers three digits as sharp black claws pushed out from them. His body lengthened along with his two tails, which grew more fur and merged together into one tail until it resembled a wolves. A pressure filled his face as it pushed outwards to form a snout. The ears on his head swiveled to the sides and curved, increasing his hearing dramatically. His teeth lengthened into long sharp fangs and his eye color changed to a golden-yellow. Finally, his sense of smell, sight and taste heightened. Tails also grew angel wings and a halo appeared on his head.

"What's happening to me?" Tails said as he felt his body grow.

"I used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform you into an angel werefox," Chip said. "You'll grow as big as Sonic so that you can match his power."

Tails' bones were stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werefox's arms gained muscles as they doubled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Tails grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see well.

Tails felt his body pressing against the volcano. He was still growing and it was getting tighter.

"Exactly how big am I gonna get?" Tails asked as the volcano started to crack.

"You'll be the same size as Sonic...bigger than the planet."

Tails roared as the volcano exploded and his growth sped up drastically. He grinned as he felt himself growing stronger with each second. A few minutes later, he was bigger than the planet. Chip saw him and grinned.

"Now you're a match for Sonic," Chip said.

Tails felt Chip merge with him. Let's go, Chip said telepathically. Tails grinned and spread his wings, taking of


	14. The Angel Werefox

Chapter 14: The Angel Werefox

Meanwhile, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles had flown towards the sun. They stopped in front of it and grinned.

"Now we shall destroy this ball of light and plunged the world into eternal darkness!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't think so," a voice yelled.

Sonic turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Tails. "You!" He shouted. "How are you still alive?"

Tails grinned. "I'm not actually alive, Sonic. Chip brought me back from purgatory and now I'm an angel. It's time to end this once and for all!"

"You think you can stop me?" Sonic yelled back. "I have become Satan, ruler of hell, and soon, the entire world!"

"Bring it on!" Tails said. "We have God on our side! He turned me into this! You will not have this world!"

Sonic snarled and turned to Shadow and Knuckles, "This is my battle. Do not interfere," Sonic told them.

They nodded and Sonic turned back to Tails. Sonic growled at Tails and lunged, punching the angel in the chest. Tails recovered and slashed Sonic across the face. The devil roared in pain and snarled, attacking Tails once again. They landed against the sun and finding it was solid for them continued to attack each other.

Shadow and Knuckles watched it all. Finally Tails and Sonic stood on top of the sun with their hands locked. They glared into each other's eyes as they tries to shove each other down to death. Their muscles bulged and veins throbbed harder and harder as their strength increased. Each was pushing with enough power to move galaxies. They strained and growled.

"Give up!" Sonic yelled.

"Never!" Tails yelled. He pinned the Devil against the sun and growled.

Sonic smirked. "You think you've beaten me? I still have one last trick up my sleeve." He shoved Tails off and got up. "Knuckles, Shadow, fuse with me!"

The two demon werehogs grinned and nodded, reaching for Sonic's hand. They grabbed Sonic's hand as they felt themselves merge. Tails looked in horror as they fused together and started to grow even bigger. Soon, Shadow and Knuckles were gone and Sonic had gotten even bigger. He also had some characteristics of Shadow and Knuckles. The devil saw Tails' expression and a hideous laugh came from his throat. He grinned, showing his long sharp fangs.

"You...you're Satan himself!" Tails yelled at Sonic.

Satan chuckled and nodded. "Now I'm strong enough to do this!"

He roared and let out a blast of dark energy into the sun. It only took seconds. Tails gasped as the sun's light disappeared while Sonic laughed. As soon as the sun's light vanished, the sun exploded. Sonic laughed maniacally and he turned to Tails.

"The source of light is no more!" Satan laughed, "It's too late for you now! The Apocalypse has started!"

Tails noticed that since there was no light Sonic's body was growing bigger by the second.

"You've lost."

"What are you going to do to me?" Tails asked nervously.

The Devil said nothing. He reached out for Tails but then something started to happen; the mark on Tails' chest began to glow. Sonic roared in pain and backed away, covering his eyes.

"The light...it burns!"

Tails suddenly saw Sonic's weakness. Because he was now Satan, he couldn't stand anything that had to do with God. He smirked and closed his eyes as the light grew brighter. Suddenly a beam of light pierced the heavens and shone down upon Tails, causing Sonic to roar even louder. Tails absorbed the light causing him to grow bigger until he stared down upon Sonic.

"Who's strongest now?" Tails said.

Sonic's eyes widened and he backed away in fear when he saw the light coming from Tails. "S...stay away!" He said. "I admit it; your God is stronger than me! Just stay away; I can't take much more that holy light!"

Tails grinned. "You know what happens now, Lucifer? You'll be defeated, and thrown back down into hell where you belong!"

Sonic roared in pain as the light surrounding Tails grew brighter than the sun. He looked in shock at his skin, which began to burn. Tails held up a hand and started to charge up a blast of light which would finish him off. He was about to fire when he said something that made him stop cold.

"I lied!" He exclaimed.

Tails looked at him, still holding the blast of light in his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Sonic isn't dead." he said. "He's still in here along with Knuckles and Shadow."

"What do you mean? Tell me?"

"I couldn't kill Sonic or else I would end up killing myself," Sonic said. "I wasn't lying about the darkness, it didn't do anything to Sonic all it did was make me stronger! I trapped him in the darkness and took control. When Knuckles and Shadow fused with me the same thing happened to them. Our fates are tied! If you send me to the depths of hell you'll be sending your best friends there too!"

Tails was shocked but his shock quickly turned to anger. "Why should I believe you? You turned evil, and killed me! Now you want to start the Apocalypse! You might be lying right now!"

"But is it worth the risk?"

Tails felt crushed. He had to kill Satan but if he was telling the truth then he would end up killing his friends. He didn't know what to do. He glared at Sonic. "I don't believe you! Even if it is true...you're not Sonic! You're not him anymore; you're the Devil, and I have to send you back to hell!"

Sonic frowned. "So be it," he said. "But I will rise again! One day, I will break out of hell and do the same thing!"

Tails' sadness increased. Sonic can't go to hell. He spent his entire life protecting the world. His sadness turned to anger as he faced Sonic. "I will never believe a single word that you spit out with your lying tongue!" Tails said, "God would never let my friends go to hell!"

Tails blasted Sonic with the light and when it cleared there were five separate beings: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Dark Gaia and Satan stood there. Tails saw that Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were still planet-sized werewolves but their features of Satan were gone. He ran over to them. They looked at Tails with fear and sadness


	15. Seraphim

Chapter 15: Seraphim

"Tails," Sonic said. "Servant of the Almighty God, forgive us."

"I forgive you," Tails said. "I know the truth; it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're back."

Then Tails heard a noise and remember the other two. Dark Gaia and Satan stared at the angel werefox, extremely angry. Tails turned back to them.

"You," Satan growled, "I can't believe you didn't fall for it! I thought for sure you would want to save your friends from hell!"

Tails grinned. "It looks like I just did, Satan! Now the only thing I need to do is to send you back to hell!"

He raised his hand and a bright energy ball made of light appeared, and the mark on Tails' chest glowed brighter. Satan's eyes widened. Dark Gaia noticed and seeing as they were on the same side, entered Satan's body causing him to double in size, strength, and darkness. Tails' eyes widened and he roared at Satan. He closed his eyes and concentrated as the light from the mark surrounded his entire body and he began to glow brighter than the sun. Satan roared and covered his eyes. The angel werefox groaned as he began to get bigger and felt more strength enter his body. Four more wings sprouted from his back and he knew that he had transformed into a different kind of angel: a Seraphim.

"Look familiar, Satan?" Tails grinned. "I'm now a Seraphim. But you know all about them. After all, you used to be one."

Satan growled. "Seraphim or not, I will still defeat you!"

"That's where you're wrong," Tails said. "I will defeat you."

Satan growled and lunged. But instead of Tails he grabbed Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles who stared in shock.

"You will surrender or else I'll send them to hell!"

Tails laughed. "You think I'm going to fall for that again?"

Satan was shocked; he thought his bluff had worked! He growled at the Seraphim and lunged but Tails just put a hand out, stopping Lucifer in his tracks. The ball of light energy formed in Tails' hand again and Satan's eyes widened in fear. The light surrounded Tails and he began to glow.

"You've lost, Lucifer. You always will, no matter how hard you try," Tails told him. "And now in the name of God and his son, Jesus Christ, I banish you to the lake of fire!"

Tails fired the ball of light and it hit Satan. At least it would have if Satan hadn't held up his three captives to block it. The light hit them and was absorbed into their bodies. About five seconds later Satan really regretted doing that. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles screamed in pain as six wings grew from their back and they grew to the same size as Tails. The Seraphim looked at them and grinned.

"It looks like you've made my friends Seraphim also," Tails told the Devil.

The Devil just stared agape at the big mistake he made. Then he grew mad. "You...I hate you, all of you! You're going to suffer, and I will kill you!"

The four Seraphim's smirked as Satan's rage grew. He screamed and a crimson red aura surrounded his entire body. He closed his eyes and the four Seraphim's could see dead spirits enter his body. He began to grow, getting bigger and stronger, until he was the same size as them.

"What...what have you done?" Sonic asked in anger.

"I have only done this once before!" Satan said. "I'm absorbing every single spirit in hell! The more in hell the bigger I get!"

They all stared in shock and their heads tilted back further. Satan grew to double, triple, quadruple, and finally quintuples their size. He stared down at them with an evil grin as his aura flared. "What do you think of me now?"

"You're evil!" Sonic shouted. "But you still won't win, Lucifer! We are angels now, and are protected by the Almighty God! He is on our side!"

Satan grinned and blew a big red flame on them. They all screamed in pain as their mark flashed wildly. When it stopped Satan was unharmed, but the Seraphims were weak.

"God cannot help you now," Satan said. "You four angels are all weak, and cannot even begin to comprehend my power!"

"What about five Seraphim?" A voice asked.

Satan looked around to see who said it.

"Chip!" Tails said. "I thought you merged with me!"

"I separated myself from your body. But now it's my time!"

Chip's mark shone brightly as he started transforming into a werewolf Seraphim.

His body began to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand and ripple across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Internal organs shifted, twisting into new shapes. He gasped in pain as he felt bones in his chest and torso crack, moving around and expanding, suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. The heart and lungs expanded in size, growing larger to support the new muscles in his body. His spine grew outward, causing his body to lengthen. Chip's tail lengthened and grew thick, becoming a wolf's tail. His face started to change as the ears were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and taking on a triangular shape. More bones cracked, pushing his face outwards to form a long snout. The teeth in his mouth started to fall out, causing razor sharp fangs to force their way through the gums. The nose at the end of his snout turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened greatly. Finally, the color of his eyes changed to a golden-yellow and became slits.

The transformation wasn't over just yet, however. Chip's body continued getting bigger by the second. His bones were stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werewolf's arms gained muscles as they tripled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Chip grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see well. Finally, six wings sprouted from his back and a halo appeared above his head.

Chip flew alongside the other four Seraphim. "No matter what happens we will never give up!" He said as the others nodded.

Satan smirked. "The only difference that makes to me is I get a bigger feast!"

The five Seraphim smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Tails asked. "We have you outnumbered five to one, and we have God on our side!"

"Maybe, but I have all of hell on my side and I'm big enough to stomp you like a bug," Satan said.

Tails looked at Chip. "Any idea on how we can get as big as him?"

Chip shook his head. "We don't need to."

"Once I beat you and destroy heaven and Earth I think I'll have your bodies for a feast and your spirits as my mightiest demons!" Satan exclaimed.

"We're not impressed," Sonic said. "Now, come, Lucifer! Let's settle this once and for all."


	16. The sun

Chapter 16: The Sun

Both sides growled and then the fight began. The five Seraphim swarmed the devil. Eventually Satan caught Tails and swallowed him whole. Suddenly the four Seraphim's marks began to shine brighter, causing Satan to roar in pain. He began to cough and suddenly vomited as Tails flew out of his mouth. He rejoined the other Seraphim and looked at Satan, who had now been weakened. They all took a huge breath and blasted him with light causing him to roar in pain.

Once the light vanished, Satan stood there extremely weak. Blood and smoke flowed from his body and he growled in pain. "You...you have defeated me!" He said, shocked. "I...I understand now; your God is the most powerful thing in the universe! I was a fool to underestimate you, and him. Please...have mercy on me! I beg you!"

The four Seraphim looked at him in anger.

"You should know by now that you always lose, Satan. Your time is up, and you shall be cast into the Lake of Fire where you belong," Tails told him.

"Please!" Satan said scared, "I can change! If you spare me I can make you all stronger!"

"We won't give into your lies any longer, Satan!" Sonic yelled. "All you ever do is lie; you're pure evil!"

Satan looked at the five Seraphim in horror as they held up their hands and charged balls made of pure light energy, and fired them at Satan. Once they hit him, he screamed in pain and started to disintegrate. A portal opened up behind him and sucked him inside. Satan roared in fury.

"I will come back stronger than ever! And you will all die!" he roared. They stared into the portal to hell and saw him being bound with golden shackles and chains on his arms legs and even chest to ensure he couldn't escape. "This world will be mine soon!" He roared at them. "The sun is still gone and darkness reigns! Wherever there is light there will always be shadow!"

The five Seraphim watched as the portal closed forever. Then they looked at each other.

"Satan's right," Sonic said. "The sun has been destroyed. What can we do?"

Chip smirked. "I have an idea. We can all transform into a new sun, shining our light upon Earth and watch over the planet as its protectors for all eternity. Since we're angels now, we are immortal and can never age or die."

"That's a great idea," Tails said. "But the sun is a big ball of flame. How shall we transform into it?"

"By merging together."

Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"All five of us merge together?" Shadow said

"What the heck would that look like?" Knuckles asked Chip. "How big and strong would we be?"

Chip looked at them. "We would be extremely powerful," he told them. "You know what the sun looks like, right? Well, we'd look like that, except much bigger."

They all grinned excitedly.

"Bigger than the sun?" Knuckles asked.

Chip nodded. "We can protect the planet for all eternity. Who's with me?" He stuck his hand out. Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all put their hands on top of his. They all linked arms and suddenly a bright white light engulfed them, turning them into spiritual light as they merged into one celestial being bigger than the sun.

The being's body began to transform. It grew rounder as it transformed into a large ball of heat and light. Bumps and small movements appeared on its body as it grew bigger. The surface had massive sun spots and grew hotter. When the transformation finished, a large sun shone in the sky, burning hotter than ever, shining its light down upon Earth.

The celestial being's spirit stepped out of the sun it had transformed into and looked around. "Amazing," it said. "I am now the new sun, and can watch over Earth as the planet's protector for all eternity."

A smile came across its face and it faded back into the sun. The new sun grew hotter and brighter, sending its light throughout space and beaming down upon the Earth. Back on Earth, people saw the new sun which was watching over them. They all cheered in joy. A blinding flash of light shone from the sun and lit up the entire planet. Solar flares appeared, shooting from the new sun's surface. The being's spirit came out once again and opened its eyes as it smiled at its fireworks display. But the thought of fire made it think what it should do about Satan. It closed its eyes and vanished in a flash of light


	17. Satans Fate

Chapter 17: Satan's Fate

Meanwhile, Satan was still chained to the depths of hell when there was a bright flash that blinded him.

"N..no!" He said in fear, "It can't be!" He stared at the shining figure bigger then the sun. "It's the Lord Almighty!" Satan hissed in fear and hatred. "What is it you want with me?"

"You've caused so much death and destruction. even going as far as destroying the sun." the celestial being said, "I think it's time you met a fate worst then eternity chained in hell."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "No...no, please, I beg you!"

The celestial being sighed and shook its head; Lucifer was doomed, whether he liked it or not. Even though it knew Satan was doomed it decided to have some fun with him. "Give me a good reason why you deserve to live," it said

"I...I can change! I will no longer rebel against God! Whoever or whatever you are, tell hm that I mean no harm! Please, I beg you, have mercy! If you let me live, then I shall side with you!" Satan exclaimed.

The celestial being said nothing; it knew that Satan was lying, and would do anything to destroy God and his kingdom. "You swear to serve only the Lord?" It frowned, "Then kneel before me and kiss my feet."

Satan hesitated and nodded. The celestial being undid the chains and watched as Satan bowed. A few seconds later, however, he stood up and lunged, slashing his claws across the being's chest. A look of triumph appeared on the Devil's face but was shocked to see the wound healed instantly. The celestial being frowned and advanced on Satan, now knowing what punishment awaited him.

"You are pure evil." the celestial being said as it walked closer to the Devil, "A low life like you doesn't deserve life. However I shall give you one last chance. Kneel, kiss my feet and praise the Lord Almighty, and swear your loyalty on your soul. any more tricks and I'll put those chains back on you tighter then ever and your fate will be sealed."

Satan growled and attacked the celestial being with all his might but couldn't wound it at all. He roared in anger, scratching it with his claws. The celestial being smirked as the wounds healed instantly and it walked up to Lucifer. It snapped its fingers and the gold chains and shackles grabbed him and caught him. The celestial being smirked as Lucifer strained with all his muscle to rip the chains off.

"Why do you bother doing that?" It asked, "And why did you bother attacking me? It was pointless."

Satan said nothing, eying the celestial being with great menace. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Well you've shown me you can't be trusted and you'll always be an evil demon. so I've decided your fate. Something you've feared since the beginning of time. A place worse then hell to be punished and suffer for all eternity. Can you guess what?"

It noticed Satan was starting to have a look of fear. "No...not him...please, not the eternal light," he said in fear.

"Yes, there's that. but there's more. guess again," it said.

"The Lake of Fire?" Satan asked. The celestial being smirked and walked closer. Satan looked up at it, eyes wide in fear. "What are you?"

"Five life forms you almost had." it said, "Look at me closely."

Satan looked at the celestial being and his eyes widened when he saw what it meant.

"No...it can't be!" He exclaimed, now extremely afraid.

"Yes!" he said, "I am the five beings to tormented and corrupted to destroy the world! We have fused into one celestial being and now I am the new sun!"

Satan stared in fear "You are the sun? But how? The sun is one big star; it can't move! But you're here...unless this is only your spirit, and your true form is still the sun."

The celestial being nodded. "And you'll never guess where the lake of fire and the eternal light is."

"Where?" Satan asked nervously. The celestial being sneered and pointed to his belly. Satan's eyes widened. "You're going to eat me?" The celestial being nodded with a grin. Satan's eyes widened in fear. "No...no, you can't! Please, I'll do anything! Just let me live, and I won't bother you anymore! Have mercy."

The celestial being scoffed and shook its head. "You had several chances and you threw them all away. I'll never believe a single word your lying tongue spits out!" it said as it approached the devil.

Satan hesitated and lowered his head, accepting his face. The celestial being grabbed Satan and opened its mouth, ready to eat him whole. The celestial being frowned and stared. Then he sighed and set the devil down, then he ripped the chains and shackles off. The devil was surprised

"You, you're letting me go?" He said

"No those chains would just give me a stomach ache." The celestial being said grabbing him again, "Ready to accept your fate, Lucifer? You've caused so much evil in the world and now it's all caught up with you." Satan gulped and nodded hesitantly. Then the celestial being remembered something. "I almost forgot," it said, "There's something else. If you agree to do what I say you might live. Deal?"

"What?" The devil asked it.

"Give back every single one of the souls you made suffer in hell." The celestial being ordered.

Satan sneered. "Are you kidding me? Those souls belong to me; I will never give them up!"

"So you're saying you'll sacrifice yourself to protect thousands of other souls?" It said seductively. "I'm fine with that."

The devil screamed as the celestial being swallowed him whole. Once the celestial being had finished, it smiled and closed its eyes, teleporting back to become the sun once again. It appeared in the sun savoring the taste of Satan who was now trapped forever inside its belly containing the lake of fire. It grinned as it felt Satan in pain trying to claw his way out. Then it laid back to enjoy eternity as Earth's protector and Satan's jailer.


End file.
